Until all eternity
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This is going to be my longest fanfiction. It tells the story of Jessie, James and Meowth who face hurdles and strokes of fate. They are caught between the past and the future. Will Jessie be able to forgive this person and will James overcome his personal issues? Will Meowth get a second chance? Drama, love and acceptance. Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Until all eternity

Chapter 1:

Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock were on their way to Vermilion City, known for it's popular harbor. The young Pokémon-trainer was full of vim and vigor to face his next battle against the leader of the local gym, Lt. Surge. Only a small matter prevented Ash from demonstrating his know-how and personal expertise. His stomach began to growl, it seemed to him that they hadn't eaten a quick bite for the last couple of days.

„Oh, I'm so hungry", Ash yammered, putting his hands on his belly. Misty clipped him with her bag.

„Stop complaining! You gorged on an opulent breakfast just two hours ago", she scolded him. Ash looked at her with a pained expression.

„Please, let's stop for a nibble", a pleasant fragrance of fresh pastries rose to Ash's nose. Misty and Brock were also seduced by this balmy scent of bismarks and chocolate-muffins.

They followed the sugar-sweet smell and ended up in front of an inconspicuous small building at the end of the port promenade. The house was white with turqoise window shutters. The walls needed a new coat of paint and the glass panes were smeared and dirty. Still, it made a cosy and inviting impression, not least because of its wide range of baked goods behind the shop window. The children were amazed by this offer and decided to pay the owner of „M. & D.'s Diner" a visit.

They entered the room and were flabbergasted by the ambience. It was kept very simple. Mother-of-pearl and bright yellow furniture and accessories, vases with sunflowers and lilies and pictures of delicacies like Black Forest and carrot cake decorated the walls.

An elderly lady became aware of her new guests and led them to an unoccupied table in the corner of her diner.

„Welcome, welcome", she was all smiles and presented the kids with the current menu.  
„Thanks for passing by at ‚M. & D.'s Diner'. My name is Martha and I recommend you today's particular specialty, the homemade apple pie with cinnamon crumbs. Would you like something to drink?", she asked, while opening her notebook.

Ash would have loved to try a little bit of everything, but he knew that Misty disdained his greediness and therefor he ordered a blueberry muffin and a milkshake. Brock contented himself with a glass of their extraordinarily good ice tea and Misty gave the apple pie a go.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket slogged along, starving and totally exhausted.  
Jessie had problems to keep up with James. He was carrying Meowth in his arms who was too weak to walk.

„I can't go on any longer. James, are you sure that we don't have anything edible in that backpack?", Jessie fished an empty cookie jar out of their heavy luggage. James shook his head.

„No. Yesterday evening, we shared the last bit of our supplies", her friend replied.

„Do we have money to buy something?", she broached the subject again. James turned around and frowned.

„No! You spent all our savings on make-up, clothes and frills", he was clearly annoyed and tired of Jessie's consumer behaviour. Jessie snorted derisively.

„It was the Princess Festival and we were given exclusive discounts for various items", she explained herself. James could at least once a year grant her some fun, they always lived on a low throttle.

„What about Meowth and me? We're a team for goodness sake and you think of nothing but self", James rebuked her, but Meowth intervened, before Jessie was ready to respond.

„Stop arguing!", he shouted. „I smell food, delicious and tasty food", his mouth watered. James sniffed and indeed, he could scent a spicy smell of gingerbread and speculoos.

„Where does that scent come from?", the lavender-haired man wondered. Jessie grabbed his arm and dragged him along to the source of this smell. Meowth was back on his feet and ran after his team mates. They hurdled into a few people blocking their way, nearly knocking an old man and his grandson over.

Ash, Misty and Brock thanked Martha for her sincere hospitality and set out to the local gym.

„Good luck! Go for it, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you", the owner of the diner waved the kids goodbye and they missed Team Rocket by a hair's breadth.

Finally, Jessie, James and Meowth reached the diner. Jessie pressed her cheeks against the glass pane. She was overwhelmed by the assortment. Towers of gateaus, boxes full of biscuits and a white chocolate fountain bubbling along. Jessie didn't notice that she was drooling until James handed her a napkin.

„We've got to take a rest and have a snack. It's unbelievable!", Jessie was really carried away, but James laid a hand on her shoulder.

„We can't afford this short detour, there's absolutely no money left", he explained.

Jessie grinned mischievously.

„We're thieves, right? We're clever enough to deceive the owners of that diner and stuff ourselves", she rubbed her hands, convinced of her sneaky plan. She didn't wait for James' and Meowth's reaction, slipped into civilian clothes in order to not attract any attention, entered the house and was welcomed by Martha. 

„Good morning", the elderly lady was a cheerful bundle of energy.  
„What can I do for you?", she asked Jessie, James and Meowth to sit down a the bar. The counter had a special paint in hues of silvery lilac. Martha poured fresh orange juice into their glasses and presented Team Rocket the menu card too.

„Would you like a piece of Spice Layer Cake, Mango-Cranberry cake, Orange Blossom Bundt or well-made Banana Oatmeal Coconut Muffins?", Martha offered. Team Rocket's eyes widened. They nodded affirmatively.

„Yes, please", Jessie answered while knotting a napkin around her neck.

„I'll be right back", Martha called her employee Doug and ordered him to take great care of the famished trio. Doug was a young man, probably at the age of Jessie and James. He was wearing a ponytail, had steel-grey eyes and a piercing look.

Team Rocket got into a huddle.  
„She seems very nice", James observed.

„Don't let her twist you around her little finger. Here's my plan: we're going to exploit her hospitality, feast like kings and disappear through the rear entrance", Jessie was certain that she could put her intentions into practice. They chuckled malevolently. Team Rocket were proving their reputation of being hideous criminals with their devious intrigues.

Martha came back with a tray and served the countless plates.

„Enjoy it, my darlings", she caressed Jessie's hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Martha had hard coal colored eyes and dark magenta hair, a slightly darker shade than Jessie's. A feeling of safety came over the Team Rocket-member. Martha had an extremly positive radiance. Jessie had to admit that she felt a little bit guilty to fool the owner of this nice and treating restaurant, but she gave her pangs of conscience no chance.

James pitched into a piece of Toffe Crunch Cake until his face was smeared with thick caramel sauce. Jessie tucked in and scoffed three Almond-Poppy Seed Muffins and Meowth licked his paws after devouring half a cream cake. They were brimming with food.

„I've never eaten so well before", Jessie enthused, stroking her chubby belly. James nodded in agreement.

„What a delightfulness. Too bad that we won't thank Martha most sincerely", he said.

„By the way, where are we going to sleep tonight?", he asked his team mates. Both shrug their shoulders.

„A bench will do, I guess", Jessie sighed and picked at the rest of a Pistachio Chai-Muffin.

„They say that the temperatures will fall steadily", James shivered with cold.  
„We don't have any well padded jackets or woollen caps or scarfs", he searched through his bag. Meowth hung his head in despair and Jessie felt uncomfortable at the thought of another night in icy cold conditions.

„Maybe there's a playground with a shelter, we need at least a roof over our heads in case of snowing", Jessie said. She checked if nobody was watching and made it quite clear to her team mates that she wanted to take off. James was shifty-eyed and wanted to make sure that their escape attempt wouldn't be busted. They sneaked direction staff entrance, but someone retained them.

„Excuse me", Doug cleared his throat. Team Rocket worked up a sweat.

„We were caught red-handed", James whispered. Doug reared up and barred their way. Jessie and James fell on their knees.

„We're sorry, we didn't know that we're broken, we're unworthy", they folded their hands together and hoped that Doug would show understanding for their tricky and hopeless situation.

„Martha wants to talk to you", Doug brought them to the elderly lady. She had her hands crossed in front of her chest. Jessie and Meowth hid behind James. The lavender-haired man swallowed hard. Martha must have been a strong and powerful woman, not least because of her daily training in the kitchen. She might have developed tight and slender muscles while vigorously stirring and constantly rolling out dough, but, against his expectations, she smiled.

„I couldn't overhear your conversation", Martha began. James felt guilty. The owner was a blessed cook, her cakes and muffins were tasty and mouthwatering dishes, why did he always listen to Jessie and her underhand plans? He hung his head in embarrassment.

„Listen, my dears. If you want, you could stay here overnight. I've got a tiny spare bedroom with a double bed and a basket for your Meowth. I would be honored to have you as my guests. The weather is awful and they announced a blizzard for tonight. I don't want you to sleep outside during this freezing winter. Chilblains are no bed of roses. I get you warm blankets and pillows", she couldn't avert her gaze from Jessie.

„You're all skin and bones", she gently squeezed Jessie's arm. „Chicken soup will empower you and your friends. Here's the key to my spare room, make yourselves comfortable and we will deal with the rest", Jessie, James and Meowth were speechless.

They never had the chance to enjoy so much attention and readiness to help. The cat-Pokémon was moved to tears and James remembered the last time someone had taken great care of him. Martha reminded him of his Nanny, a genial and affectionate person. They left the restaurant and walked to the rear part of the building. The spare room was furnished cornily. The walls were papered with a floral tapestry and flooded with pictures of rare Pokémon. Jessie sat down ond the bed and noticed that there was no sleeping accomodation for James.

„You're going to sleep on the floor, James", she decided and chucked a beige pillow to her partner.

„That's unfair, give me one side of the bed", he demanded. Jessie didn't know how to react. She and James had shared a bed before, but it was a strange feeling to sleep next to her best friend. Finally, she agreed on his proposal.

„You stay on your side! This", she showed him where one of the mattresses ended, „is the border, don't cross that line", she commanded. James nodded and jumped on the bed. He nestled into the freshly cleaned cloths and fell asleep very soon, Meowth followed suit and curled up in his basket. Jessie wasn't tired, she wanted to explore their spare room and began to search through the drawers.

Martha and Doug were sitting in the kitchen. Doug had to finish a washing cycle and Martha was bent over a pile of paper. She wanted to compose tomorrow's menu.

„What do yout think of pumpkin soup and roast pork?", she asked. Doug shook his head.

„I don't know, you decide. I need to take care of the chicken broth for your guests", he mutterd. One could hear in his voice that he was anything but okay with Martha's hospitality.

„Don't be like that! Look at them, they're scraggy and haggard, we need to feed them up", Martha tried to calm down her employee.

Doug dropped the ladle. „Why do you trust them? They could be traitors, criminals, delinquents, even murderes. What if they find out your secret? What if they find out that you're not the cute and old auntie Martha you pretend to be, but a popular Team Rocket-agent who works undercover, because another evil organisation aims for your information about Mew", he assumed.

„Stop it, Doug! They won't do any harm", Martha replied.

„They are complete strangers!", her colleague shouted.

Martha lifted up the ladle and placed a hand on Doug's shoulder. 

„She's not a stranger, she's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jessie rifled through the guest room. She went over drawers and cupboards with a toothcomb. There were several clippings about Mew, copious notes, most of them illegible and maps of foreign places Jessie had never heard of. She studied the books beaded on a shelf, they covered a whole spectrum of different topics. Jessie reached for a dusty volume to her right. She blew the dust away and tried to decipher the title.

„Legendary Pokémon and where to find them", Jessie mumbled to herself. She spotted a small box under the shelf. It was dark brown and secured by a lock. She attempted to force up the lock, but without any success. What did Martha keep in that box? Money? Precious treasures or maybe stocks and bonds? She succumbed to her nosiness, she beat the box on the floor and against the wall, but it was hopeless, it wouldn't spring open.

Just as she was about to use new and harsher methods, she noticed a picture on another shelf. The lights were reflected in the glass. Jessie took a closer look at the photograph. It showed a little girl who was carried by a young woman. The little girl had magenta-colored hair and a pretty orange ribbon. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. The woman pressed the kid against her chest, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. Jessie's pulse began to race, a feeling of deep intimacy rose inside of her. That kid looked like her, that kid was her. The same hair color, the same sapphire-blue eyes, there was no doubt. And who was that woman who embraced her so affectionately? Jessie recognized her hard coal colored eyes and the slightly darker shade of magenta. It was Martha. Had Martha been her maidservant or was she probably her...? Jessie's heart was pounding, she couldn't avert her gaze from that picture.

„James! James! Wake up", she tried to galvanize her partner. James turned to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. Jessie tore away the linens and pinched her friend. James sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

„What's going on? I had the most pleasant dream. We were...", James had no chance to tell Jessie about his dream, she clamped a hand over his mouth.

„Look at this", Jessie held the photo under his nose. James took a look at it.  
„That girl looks exactly like you", his vision was somewhat blurred, but he was sure to recognize Jessie on that picture.

„I know, right? I think that I am this girl and that's Martha", she pointed at the then young woman. James' eyes widened.

„Do you think that...?", he asked and Jessie nodded. „I think that Martha might be able to tell me something about my mother, they might have known each other. Just imagine all the stories she knows about her", Jessie was confident that the owner of „M. and D.'s Diner" was the key to her past. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

Jessie walked to the door and opened it. Martha was standing in front of her, balancing a large tray with three soup dishes, fresh bread and a salad bowl. She smiled at Jessie, but the look on her face darkened when she saw the magenta-haired woman holding the picture.

„Oh, you already found it, Jessie", her voice was sorrowful, but Jessie smiled at her.

„Martha! Is that you carrying me on that picture?", Jessie wonderd. Martha squeezed her arm gently. She nodded.

„Do you know my mother?", the magenta-haired woman asked. Again, Martha nodded.

„I know she's gone a long time ago, but have you been friends and could you tell me stories about her and her mission as a Team Rocket-agent?", Jessie was full of joy, Martha could finally shed light on the dark, but her mood should soon turn into raging anger.

„Jessie, this woman on the photograph is your mother", Martha wanted to beat about the bush. Jessie took another look at the picture.

„But, that's you on the photo...does that mean you're Miyamoto? You're my mother?", Jessie was completely bedlam.

Miyamoto grabbed her daughter's hand.  
„Yes, Jessie. I recognized you right away, as soon as you stepped inside our restaurant. You're a beautiful young lady", she caressed Jessie's fingers, but her daughter took away her hand.

„You've been alive all this time?", Jessie noticed that something seethed inside of her. Her mother wasn't gone, she survived the dangerous expedition, she had the courage to come back, forget about her daughter, let her live under the most terrible conditions and open her own restaurant without turning a hair. Jessie dropped the picture, it fell on the floor and the glass broke into pieces.

„Listen, Jessica, I can explain", her mother struggled for words, but Jessie was beside herself with rage.

„I won't hear of it! You abandoned me, you let me down! I grew up at a shabby and musty orphanage, without love or affection and you were just roaming around without any thought given to whether your only daughter suffered a miserable life or not! Get out of my way!", Jessie pushed her mother aside, left the rear building and rushed off into the night. James wanted to run after her, but Miyamoto retained him.

„This is all my fault", she hid her face in his hands, a sob escaped her mouth.

„You might have had reasons to do it", he tried to comfort Jessie's mother, but couldn't understand her behaviour either.

Jessie decided to take a long walk along the port promenade. She freed Arbok from his Pokéball to keep her company. The cobra wiggled along, he noticed that his trainer was bad-tempered and that she had something on the mind. Arbok matched Jessie glare for glare with a concerned expression.

„Arbokkkkk?", he hissed. Jessie stroke his head and sighted.

„Oh, Arbok, you're the only friend I've got, I can always rely on you, you wouldn't leave me in the lurch, right?", she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the giant snake. Arbok remaind calm and endured Jessie's cuddling. Just like his trainer, Arbok wasn't a fan of sentimental stuff, but he felt that Jessie was hurt.

They walked on until they reached a bright green painted bench. Jessie took a seat and tilted her head back. She could feel a few cold droplets of rain on her hair and forehead. It was too warm for snow. The rain became more and more torrential and soon, Jessie was soaking wet, but she didn't care, at least no one would be able to distinguish between the raindrops and her tears.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming closer. Water splashed from underneath the heavy boots. Jessie could see a yellow umbrella shining through the greyish environment. James caught up with her, he was out of breath.

„I have sought you throughout the city. Why did you run away?", he asked, still breathing heavily. Jessie turned her face to the tree next to her. She wiped the tears away, James shouldn't see her having an emotional outburst, but her friend would notice anyway, because her mascara was smeared across her face. He sat down next to her and held the umbrella protectively above their heads.

Jessie didn't answer at first, she was angry at her mother. How could she do such a thing to her?

„I can't believe she's alive and well", Jessie whispered. James looked at her.

„That's a good thing, isn't it?", he wondered and attempted at a smile.

„I don't know. Why did she leave me? I mean, wasn't I important to her, did she even care about her daughter?", Jessie had strong doubts about her mother's feelings for her.

„What if she had a reason? Maybe, she wanted to protect you. Listen, she was a Team Rocket-agent who might have run into danger. Maybe, she had enemies who threatened her, who told her that they will hurt and hijack you", James searched for possible reasons, but Jessie had little confidence in his explanation attempts.

„Everything could have been different", she sighed deeply. „If I had a sheltered childhood, I might have passed the exams at the Pokémon Nurse school. She could have tested me orally, support me and encourage me to pursue my dreams. I would be a successful and highly considered nurse by now with a tremendous knowledge in the field of medicine, upbrining and care or maybe, I would be a famous actress, because she would have sent me to the acting academy after discovering my outstanding talent, but I became a lousy and desperate Team Rocket-member, constantly in search of leftovers, homeless and of no avail", a strand of Jessie's hair fell into her face, but she didn't strive for blowing it away. James had never seen Jessie so emotional, almost vulnerable. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to comfort his best friend, so he laid an arm around her shoulders. Jessie was visibly flummoxed, but she rated his gesture as purley amicable. Nevertheless, she clinged to him and both observed the falling raindrops on the wet asphalt, building giant puddles.

„Yes, but on the other hand, you might have never met me", James paused for a moment, „and Meowth", he added. Jessie nodded approvingly.

„You're right, that would have been a pity", she said with a slightly ironic undertone. 

„Don't you want to give her a chance and let her explain her behaviour?", James proposed. He had a runny nose and was sure to catch a cold if Jessie decided to spend even more time outside. Jessie brushed her hair out of her face. James was right.  
She didn't know the backstory of her mother and the reason she brought her to he children's orphanage. Maybe, it had been a plausible act and everything would turn out fine in the end.

Jessie stood up and called Arbok back into his Pokéball. She wrung out her top and joined James on their way back to the diner. It was a small umbrella and they had to move closer together, she grazed his arm accidentally. James turned to her and smiled, but didn't say a word. They were silently walking next to each other, not noticing that a Gulpin was following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Miyamoto was standing in the entry area of her diner, eagerly waiting for her daughter. James yield to Jessie and the magenta-haired woman walked up to the elderly lady.

„I think we need to talk", Miyamoto had calmed down and Jessie was ready to sit down and do some straight talking. Her mother asked her to join her in the kitchen, James bowed out and disappeared into the backroom.

Jessie followed her mother. Pots, in wich the oil simmered and steamed were bubbling on the stove. Jessie spotted mixed spices by the dozen, fresh parsley and thyme and sliced carrots as well as tomatoes. Knuckle of pork stewed in the oven and Doug was about to dice the mealy potatoes. Miyamoto begged him to drop everything and leave the kitchen. Her employee griped to himself and walked out of the room without deigning to look at Jessie.

„He's very leery, doesn't trust anyone", her mother explained. Jessie nodded silently. They sat down at a small wooden table.

„Would you like some tea or coffee? Do you fancy a piece of Budapestlängd? It's a rolled meringue-hazelnut cake filled with wipped cream and pieces of canned peach", Miyamoto fetched a knife, but Jessie stopped her with a wave of her hand.

„Don't bother! I'm not hungry, not at all", her daughter let her feel the anger and disappointment. Miyamoto sighted and took place next to Jessie. She folded her hands.

„Where do I start?", she gazed into her daughter's eyes, but Jessie kept a straight face.

„Why don't you tell me the reason you left me back at the orphanage?", she demanded.

„Alright, Jessica, listen to me. As you may know, I was a Class A Rocket. We were looking for evidence that would proove the existence of Mew. The superiors sent me and my crew to South America. People reported strange apparitions in the depths of the jungle. They told us about a small pink creature with blue eyes and a remarkable power. Many explorers and wannabe scientists got hurt. They bewailed muscle cramps, weak sight and dizziness after spotting what was supposed to be Mew. We wanted to pursue the leads and marched into the green thicket. Shortly after entering the jungle, we heard a deafening bang, followed by a schock wave. Some of my team mates didn't make it, they were overrun by that unbridled power. I ran for cover and hid in a cave. I could hear people screaming full of pain, I tried to shut the sounds from my ears, it was awful. Anyways, I didn't want to give up so I investigated on my own and was able to take a recording. The background audio was filtered and what remained was the faint cry of Mew", Jessie seemed obviously unimpressed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„That doesen't explain the fact that you left me in the lurch", she remarked snappishly.

„The story isn't over yet", Miyamoto poured some tea into a cup.

„Are you sure you don't want some?", she held the teapot under Jessie's nose, but her daughter refused.

„Back then, there was another team who was looking for Mew, Team Crag and their leader Emanuel. They were pursuing us and they knew that I had collected some evidence of this legendary Pokémon. One day, you were about three years old, they burst in on me and threatened to kidnap you, so I was forced to get you to safety. I brought you to Aiko, she was leading an orphanage not far away from home. She promised me to keep an eye on you and to defend you in case of emergency", Miyamoto explained.

‚James was right', Jessie thought, but she let her mother continue the story.

„I sent you dozens of letters and small gifts, because I didn't want you to forget me", her mother attempted at a smile, but Jessie seemed confused.

„I never received a letter", Jessie replied. „I was all alone. They didn't care for me, they used to lock me up in my chamber for hours. The food was beneath contempt, there was no love or attention, nor did they promote my aptitude. I spent days, weeks and years on my own, excluded from society, without any friends and without a mother", her daugther said.

Miyamoto was shocked. „It is no wonder that you're mad at me. You were convinced that I abandoned you on purpose. Oh my dear Jessica, you were my only child, I made a big mistake", she hid her face in her hands.

„Don't worry, mother, I kinda got over the fact that I didn't have a family, I do have a strong personality, I'm independet and tough", Jessie tried to hide her vulnerability.

„What happened next? Did Team Crag locate you?", she wanted to know.

„Yes, they did and they wanted to use my recording to fake Mew's cry in order to attract the Pokémon, because they were convinced that it worked like during mating season and Mew would be looking for a suitable partner. They had worked on giant machines, equipped with nets, traps and gripper arms, ready to catch Mew at any time, but I refused to pass them the recording, only I, my former boss and the new leader of Team Rocket Giovanni know where it is. We need to keep it safe and we guard it from getting into the wrong hands", Miyamoto looked around, she was always afraid that someone would eavesdrop on her.

Jessie thought immediately of the box in the guest room. Normally, she would have been able to break open the lock, James had taught her some tricks, but that one had been impossible to force up.

„Did you see him?", Jessie asked. Her mother's story had eventually quickened interests.

„Who?", Miyamoto took another sip of her tea.

„Mew."

„It's safe to say that I saw something circling above my head, but it was too fast, because it was dashing around with an incredible velocity. I can't remember what it looked like, as soon as it got close to you, you would feel dizzy and disoriented. I couldn't take any pictures that would have been the key for research breakthroughs", Miyamoto tried to remember the appearance of that creature, but the memories were still blurred and vague.

„Is Team Crag still following you?"

„Yes, that's why I had to go into hiding. They shall never come across my stash. My former boss, Giovanni and I agreed on working incognito at this diner. They say it's a good cover and not so conspicuous", Miyamoto revealed. „And to be honest with you, Giovanni has a sweet tooth, but that is just a comment in passing", she chuckled.

„Enough about me. Tell me a little bit about you, Jessica. What are you doing? What profession are you practising?", her mother wondered.

„Well, it seems that I followed in your footsteps", Jessie opened the zipper of her jacket. She was wearing her Team Rocket uniform underneath. Miyamoto was amazed, her hands wandered up to her mouth.

„You too?", she said utterly astonished. Jessie nodded. „James and Meowth are my team mates. We're on a secret mission, that's all you're going to hear from me", Jessie had clear requirements from her boss, she wasn't allowed to talk about her order outside her team.

Miyamoto showed understanding. „How come you became a Team Rocket member?", she pumped her daughter.

„I failed Pokémon Nurse School, which was a pity, but I realized that roaming about aimlessly is no purpose in life so I joined this evil organisation and I aspired to be trained and work as an agent. I had some difficulties at the beginning, they couldn't find a suitable partner, but then I was introduced to James. He might be left-handed and whiny at times, but he's a faithful soul and a pleasant traveling companion", there were times when James got her hackles up, when he was nothing but a pain in the butt, but remembering their meeting and his plight made Jessie appreciate his company.

„What about Meowth? Is he your Pokémon?", her mother wanted to know.

„Not really, he's more of a friend. You will meet him soon enough, he can be a chatterbox at times, but he means well and is a sophisticated wicked genious", suddenly Jessie realized that James and Meowth played a major role in her life. They were her only social contacts, they were almost like family. Maybe, it wasn't that bad to prowl round with them. They had never left her behind, not even in the most risky and dangerous situations.

Jessie put her feet up, she was tired and exhausted. „I think I'm going to sleep now", she yawned widely and stood up. Miyamoto accompanied her to the guest room.

„One last question, Jessica", her mother smiled.

„Yes?", Jessie was standing in the door, leaning her head against the doorframe.

Miyamoto checked to ensure James was sleeping.

„How long have you two been dating?", she asked. Luckily, it was too dark for Miyamoto to see her daughter blushing.

„What do you mean?", Jessie wondered. What was she referring to?  
„James and I are just friends, not more and not less", the magenta-haired woman wanted to clarify her position.

„He likes you, Jessica. The way he looks at you, the way he behaves in your presence, he's courteous and he yields to you, believe me, that man has feelings for you", she wished her daughter a good night and disappeared in the kitchen. Jessie acknowledged her mother's words, even though she couldn't take them entirely seriously.

„How did it go?", James' voice brought her back to reality. 

„It was okay, I guess", Jessie murmured. She sat down on the corner of their bed. James turned to her.

„Did you have a clarifying discussion?", her friend asked.

„Yes, I know why she couldn't take me with her, I was in danger, but I'm going to tell you the whole story by tomorrow, I'm bone-tired", she laid down on her side of the bed and pulled the covers off James. He felt a chill, but didn't show the slightest inclination to recapture them.

Gulpin was sitting on the windowsill, observing the trio from outside.  
Jessie, James and Meowth had no idea yet how important this little Pokémon was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ash, Misty and Brock were on their way to the gym of Lt. Surge, when they walked past a giant playground. Dozens of children were whiling away their time by slobbering with their Pokémon. A young girl put her hair in a ponytail, she owned a Nidorina and tied a pink bow around her neck. There were twins with dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes who were sitting on swings, their Charmander and Bulbasour observing the scene with exceeding joy. Ash noticed a little boy sitting on top of a slide, he was all alone, the other children seemed to ignore him completely. He stroke his Caterpie's head and was lost in thoughts. Ash and his friends walked up to him.

„Hey! Why don't you play with the other kids?", Misty asked. The boy looked up, his eyes tear-stained and inflamed. He sobbed heartbreakingly and slid off the playground equipment. Misty drew closer to him and spotted a long scratch on his right arm.

„They don't want me. They say that my Caterpie is not strong enough to keep up with their well trained Pokémon", he pointed his finger at three boys with ripped jeans, black jackets and a frightening appearance. Ash eyed them suspiciously.

„Don't listen to them! I think your Caterpie looks ready to fight. I challenge you to a battle", Ash couldn't help fighting as soon as an occasion arose. His opponent summoned his courage and nodded approvingly. They planted themselves in the middle of the playground, Brock offered himself to serve as arbitrator. The other kids dropped everything and gathered around the temporary battlefield. Even the three bullies stopped intimidating the other visitors and obtained a good standing.

Ash sent Pikachu off to fight. The yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder and got ready to listen to his trainer's orders. The little boy looked surprised. He had never seen a Pikachu from close up. The Pokémon flashed, he emitted sparks.

„Caterpie, I choose you", the crawler-Pokémon creeped onto the battlefield and loomed.

Ash considered carefully which attack Pikachu should apply. He didn't want to disgrace himself in front of an audience, even if there were only toddlers and their parents, this victory was really important for him, it was a foretaste of his battle against Lt. Surge.  
Ash new that Pikachu wasn't entirely immune to attacks of bug Pokémon, so he had to make a clever move to impress the audience and his adversary.

„Pikachu, use Electro Ball in order to weaken that Caterpie", he commanded. Pikachu became charged and turned into a dazzling ball of lightnings. He ran up to his opponent, the Pokémon clashed and the yellow mouse discharged himself with full force. Caterpie flew backwards and remained on the floor. The young boy hurried to his small Pokémon and kneeled down next to him.

„Are you okay?", he asked with a shy voice. Ash worried, did he overreact? Had Caterpie not been ready for such a powerful move? He adjusted his cap and joined the little boy.

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your Caterpie." Tears welled up in that little boy's eyes. His lips trembled. „They're right", he snivelled. „My Pokémon is for the birds", he wiped the tears away. Ash essayed to calm him down, but an oversized net flew down and snapped shut. Pikachu and Caterpie were trapped.

Ash, Misty and Brock could hear Jessie's hysteric laughter coming out of the hot-air balloon.  
Three figures appeared in the sky. They leaned out of the basket, a malevolent grin on their faces.

„Prepare for trouble", Jessie shouted.

„Oh no, not again", Misty moaned. They had listened to this motto at least four hundred times.

Meowth pressed the button and the mechanic gripper arm pulled the net with their prey upward. James and Jessie high-fived each other.

„We've got Pikachu and an added profit."

Ash made a move to free his Pokémon and that Caterpie.  
„Pikachu, use Thunderbolt", he yelled. Pikachu discharged himself a second time today, but without any success.

James chuckled. „You're such a fool, twerp! That's a spatter repelling net, you're Pikachu has no chance", he informed. Ash stamped the ground. Team Rocket improved their equipment. They had been prepared for electric moves. He thought of another possiblity to detain them from stealing his best friend. The little boy tugged at his sleeve.

„I've got an idea, but we need help from the parents and their kids. They should pool together their jackets and coats to provide a safe landing site for our Pokémon. Caterpie can gnaw at the net and enlarge the holes", he explained. Ash nodded. He, Misty and Brock asked the visitors to help them out. A big bunch of clothes towered in the middle of the playground. The little boy ordered his Caterpie to nibble at the net until the hole was large enough for him and Pikachu to escape. The Pokémon fell down into the pile of clothes, they were both uninjured.

„Pikachu, use Electro Ball, but this time, aim for the balloon", Ash commanded. Pikachu did as he was told. Jessie and James hugged out of fear, Meowth clinged to their legs. Their bodies were shaking. They flew in a high arc through the air.

„Team Rocket is blasting off again", they shouted.

Jessie, James and Meowth fell on the cold hard ground. James raptured himself, Jessie rubbed her thigh. She was covered with countless scratches. Meowth ensured that his gold coin was in the right place.

„Again, again", Jessie complained. She gave James a scowl. „It's all your fault, you fool", she yelled at him, boiling with rage. James gritted his teeth and said nothing, but his patience was at an end. Finally, he dared to snarl at Jessie.

„Why is it my fault?", he put his hands on his hips.

„Your machines never work! There's always a technical defect", she scolded. „Either the lever sticks or the gear malfunctions, the twerps beat us every time! We're the biggest losers, we'll never be able to catch that Pikachu and deliver it to our boss", she sat down in the dust, covering her face with her hands.

„Only to make it clear, Meowth was the one who built that machine, so don't blame me!", James kicked some pebble stones. He could understand that Jessie was more than disappointed. It wasn't the first time they had been defeated, it was high on the agenda.

„Why can't you two go to great lenghts! Why is it so hard to construct a well-functioning and auspicious machine? I don't want to chase after Pikachu until retirement", Jessie tore her hair. She was tired of so much incompetence.

„What's that noise! You scare my guests away", Miyamoto ran up to the trio, threatening them with her broom, but then she realized that it was her daughter and her two team mates.

„Oh, Jessica. You look awful. What happened to your clothes? They're grimy and ragged", she helped her daughter to her feet and wiped off the dust and dirt.

„What happened?", she wanted to know.

„Our mission failed, thanks to those two clowns over there", Jessie pointed at James and Meowth.

„I'm so sick of it. We're ill-fated. We don't have the ghost of a chance to fulfill our requirements", Jessie was ready to tell her mother about her assignment. She was sure that Miyamoto wouldn't divulge it.

„Let's get inside. You're going to sit down, enjoy a cup of tea and my freshly baked muffins and then you're going to tell me what's on your mind", her mother encouraged Jessie and her friends to restore their confidence and optimism, but the magenta-haired woman was at her wit's end.

They sat down at a small round table with a peach-hued tea cloth. Miyamoto brought them a tray full of dainties. Whole Wheat Carrot Cake Muffins, Meyer Lemon Bars, Roasted Pears with Espresso Mascarpone Cream, Chocomint Ice Cream, Sugar Plums and Currant Tart and Banana Pudding Parfaits. Team Rocket seized the opportunity and scoffed the selection of desserts. Meowth scarfed down some Lemon Bars, James slurped a Chocomint Ice Cream cocktail and Jessie put away the Roasted Pears. Miyamoto observed her protégés enjoying their meal.

„Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?", she asked. Jessie's face was smeared with wipped cream. Her mother handed her a hanky.

„There is this extremly strong and almost invincible Pikachu. He belongs to Ash, a naive twerp, but our worst enemy. We've been trying to catch that yellow rat for the last couple of years, but without any success. Every time, Ash knocks us out. He uses moves of incredible power and effect", Jessie explained. She smacked with a full mouth.

James agreed. „We built machines, we used spatter repelling nets and gloves, but he's always a step ahead. There should be a device that facilitates the hunt, something groundbreaking, something the twerp doesn't count on. A robot, a cage-dice made of steel, a resistant gear", he said.

„Remember Kangaskhan Mecha? It moved by controlling it from the car underneath and had two rockets in the form of paws", Meowth indulged in reminiscences.

„Destroyed", James sighted. He thought back to their innumerable mechas. The Snowball Launcher, the Arbo Tank or the Win Mean Fight Meowth Machine. He had to admit that the names given to their machines weren't the greatest choice, but he had taken each one into his heart.

Miyamoto listened to Team Rocket complaining in despair, but she was certain to know the solution to their problem. She banged her fist on the table.

„Stop yammering around! It is high time to take action. We can not let this streak of bad luck simply go on. Tough times call for tough measures. Come with me, I need to show you something", Miyamoto asked Jessie, James and Meowth to follow her off to the basement. Jessie and James exchanged meaningful looks.

They came to a halt in front of a multipoint locked steel door. Miyamoto dug up a large key and began to unclose the locks. Jessie wondered what her mother hid away behind that massive door. They stepped into a softly lit room. Miyamoto searched for the light switch and pressed it. The bulb hanging from the ceiling shed light on a large assortment of weapons, gears and Pokéballs. James was quite amazed by that pleasant sight. He walked up to two yellow full length suits.

„Thos are diving dresses. They protect you from 99% of attacks and moves from water-Pokémon. I tried it out. Bubble Beam and Water Gun are not more than a faint tickle", Miyamoto explained.

Jessie reached for a weapon that reminded her of a squirt gun.  
„What's that for?", she asked. Miyamoto grinned villainously.

„Try to shoot at the target over there", her mother pointed at a target circle on the wall. Jessie aimed and fired a shot. A large net sluiced out of the gun. It was provided with instant adhesive and stuck to the wall.

„There's no chance for the Pokémon you're chasing after to free itself. The superglue stiffens, there's no possibility to slice or wrench open the net. Use whatever you need, my darlings, but be careful, some of the equipment is self-destructive, like those Pokéballs over there", she pointed a finger at a box of twelve balls.

„What is the point of self-destructive Pokéballs?", Meowth was unable to make a head or tail of it.

„We used to slip our opponents those Pokéballs. Whenever they tried to catch a Pokémon, the ball would explode and break into pieces and the creature was freed immediately. This enabled us more and better chances to capture them. How do you think I caught that Zapdos?", she lifted an eyebrow.

„You caught a Zapdos?", Jessie's jaw dropped. Her mother was a way more successful agent than she was. How would she ever be able to hold a candle to Miyamoto?

Her mother nodded.

„This equipment is fine and dandy, but how are we supposed to catch Pikachu? He already belongs to a trainer and even armed to the teeth, we wouldn't be able to finesse him!", Jessie moped. Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder.

„There's one last thing I would like to show you, it's in the guestroom and it might be of great interest to you", they walked upstairs and entered the outdated bedroom. Jessie had an idea what her mother was referring to. She walked to the shelf and grasped at the wooden box.

James watched Miyamoto turning the box upside down. She cast a piece of wood aside and a number keyboard appeared.

„The security code is 1508, Jessie's birthday", Miyamoto said, smiling at her daughter.

She pressed the buttons and the box sprung open. Jessie, James and Meowth looked at a golden Pokéball. Miyamoto took it out of the storage compartment.

„You can catch each and any Pokémon with this ball, it's a special one", Miyamoto said.

„What's so special about it?", Jessie wondered.

„Well, you told me that Pikachu already belongs to a trainer. This Pokéball ignores that function. It makes no difference between free and captured creatures. Next time, Ash crosses your path make sure to throw that Pokéball at Pikachu and welcome him to your team. This Pokéball belongs to three rarest accoutrements for Pokémon-hunters", she handed the item to Jessie.

Team Rocket gloated, they knew why their organisaiton had hired Miyamoto.  
She was cunning and ruthless, but at the same time she was able to feign and deceive everyone. Jessie's mother was a real role model.

„It's time to kick that little boy's butt. Oh, excuse my wording", Miyamoto had a sardonic grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

An abandoned coal factory functioned as Team Crag's headquarter. The walls were covered in carbon black. It smelled of burnt rubber and decay. All of the employes, who were sitting in front of their computers, desperately trying to find tiny traces of Mew, wore respiratory masks. The steam rising towards the surface left a biting odour and made them feel dizzy and disoriented at times. Emanuel, their leader, was bent over a pile of paper. His subjects, how he used to refer to his workmen, provided him with possible first clues of the legendary Pokémon. They had collected some blurred pictures and notes taken from an old and gone yellow scratch pad. He examined the evidence, but brushed off the scraps of papers immediately.

„This is useless!", he boomed out. „Everything is just useless", Emanuel adjusted his eyepatch and crossed his arms in front of his chest. One of his employes, her name was Carla, dared to approach her boss. She bowed down in front of him, standing still in this position until he ordered her to look up.

„Sir, we tried everthing to get access to the part of the South American jungle in which Mew was spotted, but the government won't allow any outsiders to set foot in the almost sacral area. We attempted to evade those regulations by cheating them into believing that we're chosen ecologists with the task of taking all appropriate measures to protect the environment and the habitat of rare Pokémon, but they didn't buy our little lie", she apologized, her gaze resting on the floor.

Emanuel simpered. „This was by far the dumbest idea I've ever heard, Number 14", he never called his workmen by their actual name, but only by numbers or letters at most.

„You know exactly what our main problem is", he began, his voice trembling with anger.

Carla nodded.

„Sir, we couldn't locate Miyamoto yet, she disappeared, there's no sign of life. We searched countless cities and villages in the Kanto region, no on seems to remember her. We showed them pictures of her, I don't know, either they don't want to cooperate, because they're hiding her away or she really isn't in the Kanto region, but somewhere else", Carla said. She had a hard time delivering her boss the bad news, but she couldn't alter the fact that Miyamoto had probably gone underground.

Emanuel banged his fist on the table. „Give me one good reason to not fire you, Carla. You and the rest of this heavy-handed guard is not able to mount anything. You're underperforming and disappointing. I give you the chance to become aspiring villains, I provide you with food and drinks, with a sleeping place and a well-intentioned wage and all you do is apologize for failing once more", he fretted and fumed.

„Is that how you express your gratitude to me?", he banked up in front of the young ice blue-haired woman, his face red with rage. Carla crouched, burying her face in her hands. She was afraid of her boss, he tended to be blunt and unpredictable. His irritated mood, however, changed abruptly. He smiled malevolently, asking his employe to take a look at the screen.

„Number 14, what is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're afraid of good old Emanuel", he laughed hysterically. Carla glimpsed at the enormous screen in front of her. „Luckily, I was born with an ingenious brain, so I decided to send out a spy to go out in search of Miyamoto", he pressed the button of the dashboard and Carla could hear that the control station dialed a number. The face of an adult man with steel-grey eyes and a piercing look appeared on screen.

„Let me introduce you to Doug", Emanuel said. Doug bowed down and saluted his boss with a wave of his hand.

„Doug poses as Team Rocket-agent, he was able to twist Miyamoto around his little finger and coaxed her to reveal some mysteries about Mew and of course, he knows where she sojourns", Doug nodded approvingly. „Isn't this a brilliantly evil purl?", Emanuel expected Carla to heap praise on him.

„Tell me, Doug, where are you and what's the news?", he asked his henchman.

„Sir, I'm currently in Vermilion City, working undercover as a...baker", he admitted.

„A baker? How come?", Doug's boss wanted to know.

„Let me explain, Sir. Miyamoto disappeared and started a diner at the waterside promenade. It's very successful and she's got a maximum turnover, no one recognizes her and no one smells a rat. She told me about Mew and her expedition and I could write down some important facts about that legendary Pokémon and where to find it", he got interrupted by Emanuel.

„Did she finally tell you where she keeps that valuable recording of Mew's cry we're longing for?", his boss inquired, slightly agitated. Doug shook his head in resignation.

„Not yet, Sir, but she will soon be ready to trust me entirely. I fear, there's just one problem", Doug said.

„What?"

„She won the backing of further Team Rocket-members who reside at our diner at the moment", he confessed. „I think she plans to groom them for her army", Doug suggested.

„So, where's the problem? Eliminate them as soon as possible. Make her believe that it is a matter of deception. Tell her that those Team Rocket-agents are crooks and the true rogues. Set them to fight", Emanuel couldn't believe that Doug dashed against a simple and conquerable obstacle.

„It's easier said than done, one of the agents is her daughter who we all thought had been lost forever. She's accompanied by a man and a talking Meowth and they appear to be cubs and losers, but I assume it's juts a masquerade, I believe they're fearless warriors, sent from your worst enemy, Giovanni", Doug explained. He was an expert on making up conspiracy theories and Emanuel was a sucker for them. He knew that Giovanni was not an easy man to deal with, he could tell from experiences in the past.

„Really? She wants to build up an army to protect that recording? That's it, she's gotten im my way too many times. I declare war on her", Emanuel said in a determined voice.  
„I declare war on Vermilion City and all of its inhabitants!"

„Sir, aren't you jumping the gun? Give me one more month to find that recording and incapacitate her", Doug requested. He thought that his boss had gone insane. He suffered from megalomania.

Emanuel nodded. „One more month! If you're not able to provide me with that recording in exactly one month, I'm going to bombard the whole city, I won't spare anyone, everything is going to be destroyed, every house, every single building, until she hands me that small cassette voluntarily", his boss declared. Doug swallowed hard, he didn't dare to contradict his boss, but going off to war because of a stupid and probably low quality recording was more than wacky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyamoto knocked at the trio's bedroom door. James was the first to wake up and noticed that he had been asleep with his arm laid around Jessie's waist. He took it away immediately, hoping that his best friend didn't realize what happened. Jessie had agreed on sharing the same bed, but she made it more than clear that James should keep his fingers off her. He stood up and fixed his tousled hair. The smell of eggs and bacon clogged his nose. He opened the door and was greeted by Jessie's mother, balancing a tray with fruit salad, freshly baked bread rolls and a hefty breakfast.

„Is Jessica still asleep?", she wanted to know. James nodded and received the tray. Jessie turned from one side of the bed to the other. She used to talk a lot in her sleep lately. Jessie murmured something about a good-looking guy and James wondered if she was dreaming of him or just a random man she'd met on the streets of Vermilion City.

Sometimes, James would have liked to know how Jessie felt about him. Was he only her friend and co-worker or was there possibly more between the magenta-haired woman and his humble self? He never had the courage to raise this issue, but wasn't it obvious that two people, who had never been separated more than a few hours and who had been working together day and night would eventually develop feelings for each other?  
He shook his head and smiled. It was a stupid thought and he didn't want to attach great importance to it.

„I would like to go shopping with her. Do you think she'd fancy a day at the mall?", Miyamoto asked. She was sure that James knew Jessie's preferences by heart, not least because he had been her constant companion over the last couple of years. James blanched.

„Oh, yes, she's completly nuts about shopping, I hope you're not going to regret it afterwards", the lavender-haired man replied. Miyamoto laid a hand on his shoulder and both chuckled. „I'm serious about it, Jessie is a real shopaholic", James admitted.

„Well, do you mind if I abducted her for a little round through one of the greatest shopping centers in town?", she inquired.

„No, I'm fine. Meowth and I will work on our new Mecha, we will be busy", James said.

„I can't sleep with all this noise", Jessie threw a pillow direction James, but then she realized that they weren't alone. She sat up on her side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

„Good morning, Jessica. Are you ready for a mother-daughter-day?", Miyamoto brought her bread rolls and butter. Jessie helped herself with the pastries and spread a large dose of butter on her plaited loaf.

„Mother-daughter-day? What do you mean?", she asked her mother with a full mouth.

„We're going shopping."

Jessie jumped up, slipped into an orange dress with floral pattern and reached for her purse.

„I'm ready, let's go, but wait a minute...what are we going to do with James and Meowth? Should we lock them up in this chamber so that they won't cause any trouble?", Jessie grinned at Miyamoto.

„Oh, Jessica, that wasn't very descent. They're working on your new machine. I think we can leave them behind with a clear conscience", she linked arms with her daughter and they walked out of the bedroom.

„Have fun", James shouted, but they were already out of earshot.

* * *

Jessie and Miyamoto took a walk to the largest mall of Vermilion City. It was a bright and multilevel building, equipped with glass windows and a beautifully decorated garden terrace. Many people were standing in a line in front of an ice-cream parlour. The elderly lady behind the counter had an infectious smile. She greeted Miyamoto once she spotted her in the large crowd.

„Let me introduce you to Sina. She's been a true friend and entertaining conversational partner and, to be honest with you, she's also been a Class A Rocket many years ago. She led the expedition to Northern Finland where people claimed having seen an Articuno and she was succesful. They caught the legendary bird-Pokémon. At that time, your boss Giovanni was still an apprentice and Sina taught him how to catch free-living and feral Pokémon. He was always grateful for her advice, she was a great instructor", Miyamoto narrated. Jessie couldn't believe that her boss used to be a beginner, totally smitten and wet behind the ears. Nowadays, he was a daunting authority figure with clear goals and intentions.

„Why did she leave Team Rocket?", Jessie asked.

„She retired prematurely and decided to pursue a legal professional career, selling popsicles and cornets, you know", her daughter noticed that Miyamoto was anything but pleased with Sina's decision, but she didn't turn a hair.

„What would like to do? Are you interested in fashion?", her mother wanted to know.

„Ha!", Jessie exulted, „I'm the fashion queen, can't you see my crown?", she pointed at an imaginary crown on her head. Miyamoto attempted at a smile.

„I'm sure you're going to like ‚Trashy chic', it sells a range of the most popular brands. Let's see if we can find a glad rags for you", Miyamoto led her daughter to the upper floor. They took the moving staircase. The saleswomen had placed beauty products in between the single escalators, Jessie didn't fail to take an opportunity to rout in the baskets. „Moisturizer, I definitely need that! Look at my skin, it's dry and porous", Jessie approached her mother. „See the tiny pimple on my right cheek? I need to get rid of it, my flawless complexion shouldn't suffer."

They entered the store. Countless women were rooting for bargains. Sweaters and t-shirts piled up to the ceiling. There was a dark-haired girl who tried to wrench an anthracite longsleeve from her best friend. She twitched the shirt until it ripped apart. Now, they were sitting back to back in the corner of the shop, not deigning to look at each other. Jessie walked past them and spotted a sanguine long evening gown adorned with pearls. „This is wonderful", she looked closely at the garment, trying to find the price tag. There it was. She pulled some scissors out of her purse and was about to cut off the tag, when her mother caught her in the act.

„Jessica! What are you doing? Are you trying to steal that dress?", her mother was appalled.

„I'm a Team Rocket-member, mom. We're supposed to steal things", Jessie attempted to detach the price tag and stuff the dress into her bag, but her mother detained her.

„Yes, we're supposed to steal Pokémon and deliver them to our boss, but we're not so pathetic and we don't stoop so low as to steal garments. What were you thinking? They could have easily arrested you", her mother scolded.

Jessie laughed. „Mom! Don't be a virtuecrat! I've never been to jail, I'm way too clever to get caught. I'm a big girl and I know how far I can go, trust me", she brought it home to her mother. Miyamoto shook her head.

„If you want that dress, I'm going to buy it, okay?", she snatched the red evening gown from the pile, but someone else was faster.

A stout woman with curly caramel brown hair hulked up in front of Miyamoto.

She examined the dress, a broad grin appearing on her face.

„Hey!", Miyamoto shouted. „This dress belongs to my daughter, so get your chubby fingers off that gown or I'm going to chop them", she threatened. Jessie's eyes dilated.

The woman frowned, she yanked the dress, but Miyamoto was able to whitstand her strength. Jessie was so intimidated by that costumer that she pulled her mother's arm.

„Come on, mom, we need to go", her voice trembled. She addressed the lady. „I'm sure this dress fits you like a glove, hehe", she simpered, trying to get her mother out of the shop, but Miyamoto stuck to her guns.

„I challenge you to a battle", Jessie's mother reached for the tiny Pokéball fastened to her belt. Jessie had to intervene.

„No one is going to fight, mom! Let's get out of here", she looked at the burly lady approaching her and her mother. Her hand clutched at her bag, pulling out a Vulpix with a fiery ribbon around its neck.

Eventually, Miyamoto gave in and she and Jessie ran off to the milkshake store.

„That was close!", her daughter was out of breath, resting her hands on her knees. Drops of sweat oozed from her forehead.

„How dare she tried to snatch that dress from under your nose! I swear to you, the next time I'm going to see her, I'll...", Miyamoto clenched her fists, but Jessie stayed loose and calm, she had pursed the dress, once her mother had a rumpus with that woman.

* * *

James and Meowth were busy working on their new Mecha. Meowth climbed about on the device and James presented the cat-Pokémon with the necessary tools.

„I need the screwdriver and five nuts, oh, and don't forget about the hacksaw, the shove knife and the podger spanner", James obliged, but something else caught his attention.

There it was again, that Gulpin who seemed to watch Team Rocket's every step.  
It was a small and inconspicuous Pokémon, unobtrusive and quiet, but James had the feeling that it followed them for a reason. He laid down the tools and walked up to his little stalker.

„Hello, who are you?", he asked the Pokémon. James took out his set of cards and checked the information.

„So, you're a Gulpin, a posion type. It says you can swallow something the size of yourself, that's remarkable", he caressed the Pokémon's head. Gulpin beamed with joy, jumping up and down the lawn. He rolled over to James and nudged one of his empty Pokéballs. It took James some time until he realized that Gulpin wanted to become his new companion.

Meowth joined his team mate and listened to Gulpin talking about a imminent fight.  
„It says we need to be cautious, evil forces cater for a period of upheaval", the cat-Pokémon said.

„Do you really want to accompany me? Who knows, maybe it's going to be of great help to us", James reached for his Pokéball. Gulpin pressed the button and the red light appeared, soaking it in. The Pokéball danced around until it came to halt.

„I caught a Gulpin", James marvelled at his new acquaintance. Who did he mean with evil forces? Was Team Rocket working on a new malevolent plan to increase their amount of rare Pokémon?

* * *

It was late in the evening when Jessie entered the bedroom door. She was completely exhausted and threw her countless bags on the floor. James turned to her, he knew that it would have been a strenuous day.

„How did it go?", he inquired. Jessie moaned loudly.

„Don't ask me. Now I know where my quick-tempered and rebellious nature comes from. Mom wanted to fight against an obese lady at the mall. I had to deter her from doing so, she's so wayward, but otherwise, it was a really nice day. She introduced me to Sina, we had a chat at the milkshake bar which is really recommendable and she showered me with gifts. I think she wanted to soothe her guilty conscience", Jessie slumped onto her bed. „I'm strung out", she turned her head to James.

He walked up to her side of the bed and grasped her hands. Jessie was taken by surprise and sat up. He smiled softly at her.

„I'm happy for you", he whispered. Jessie looked at him confusedly.

„Happy? Why?", she wondered.

„I'm glad to see that there's this strong tie between the two of you and that you decided to give her a chance", he caressed her cheek. „You're not so cold-hearted, Jess and I'm sure you both can benefit from each other", he replied, but Jessie had already fallen to sleep. Did she even notice that James had made a pass at her?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

James woke up early in the morning. He gazed over to Jessie who was still asleep, rolling from one side of the bed to the other. He had to be careful that she wouldn't crush his arm. Jessie mumbled in her sleep, she even laughed from time to time. He stared at her, at her beauty and at her delicate skin, her luxuriant fiery mane and her slim well-formed body that laid only a few inches away from his. She had this unmistakable smell, jasmine with a touch of stracciatella, that's how he conceived it. James observed her as she brought her lips forward as if she were about to kiss someone. Was she dreaming of a secret admirer? Or maybe of Dr. Procter, the charming physician that was thirsty for knowledge? James couldn't tell, but he remembered a dream he had only a few nights ago.

 _Dream_ –

Jessie, James and Meowth were walking along the beach. The sun was setting, it was a pleasantly warm evening somewhere in the south. They observed the fishing boats navigating back to the shore, the tireless sailors reaching for their generously filled nets and little children gathering around the boats to sneak a peek at the snatched prey. Women welcomed their husbands, waving their hands agitatedly. They called their names, laughed at the top of their voices. James noticed that Jessie got a little wistful, looking at the happily married couples in the close distance. She hung her head and sighed deeply. James wrapped his hands around Jessie's.

„Would you do that for me?", he asked her, gazing deep into her eyes.

„Do what?", she wanted to know, looking at him in confusion.

„Would you wait for me? Wait for me until I returned from my mission?", he wondered.

Jessie shook her head. „No, James, I wouldn't", she said in a determined voice. James was in for a surprise. He stared at her in disbelief.

„Why not?", he wanted to know.

„Because I would never let you go on that mission, I wouldn't want you to leave me, not after all this time", she brought his hands up to her face, kissing his fingertips. James was amazed, he enjoyed her endearments, the shy attempted rapprochements. He smiled at her and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

„We belong together, James, no one can tear us apart", she whispered into his ear.

That's when James woke up.

Dream ends –

James couldn't deny it anymore, he had fallen in love with Jessie. Even though the past weighed heavily on him, he was convinced that everything would be different if he were dating Jessie instead of his fiancée Jessiebelle, an obstinate and unethical scarecrow, but he questioned whether he would ever be able to commit himself to a relationship or not. He had to admit that he was afraid of interpersonal relations, he liked to distance himself to the best of his abilities, trying to repress his feelings to not destroy the friendship between him and Jessie, but sooner or later he would need to let his emotions come out and show more passion. Indirectly, he was already trying to make it quite clear to Jessie that he liked her more than just on an amicable level. He let her go first, he supported and cared for her in risky situations, he made sure that she felt safe in his presence and he had promised her more than once that he wouldn't leave her side, but uphold the trio as long as possible.

James was jolted back into reality when he heard Jessie moaning his name.

„Oh, James", a smile lighted up her face. He turned to her, she was still asleep, breathing evenly and deeply. His heart leaped as he observed her curling up in her dusky pink blankets. She was dreaming of him. James envisioned possible scenarios. Were they sitting in a restaurant, enjoying diner by candlelight? Were they trapped in a dark cave, shut off from the world, only the two of them, longing for togetherness? Did she feel the same?

Meowth patted James on his shoulder. „Jimmy, it's dime to pick up the scent of the twerps, we're still on a mission, don't forget dad", he said. He jumped on the mattress and was about to give Jessie a serious wake-up call. James was able to stop Meowth from causing major trouble and pushed him away.

„Let me do that. You know Jessie, she's not really a morning person", James whispered. He reached for a pen and poked her with it. Jessie parried off his nudges, eventually waking up with her eyes glued together, it certainly felt sticky. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, noticing that her team mates were watching her.

„I had such a strange dream", she stifled a yawn as she stretched her limbs.  
„We were chasing after Pikachu and suddenly our Mecha threatened to explode and something fell on my back and crushed it", she rubbed her back, „I might be suffering of lumbago", she assumed. James shook his head.

„I believe you were just lying in a really bad position, let's take a walk and ease the tensions and if that doesn't work I'm going to massage your back tonight", James offered.

„We can't take a walk, we need to catch Pikachu. Let's make use of our new devices, you know what I mean", she glanced over to the box with the golden Pokéball. Meowth and James nodded. They got ready and left the small diner direction city centre.

„Where do you think the twerps are?", James asked. Jessie knew the answer. The ice-cream parlour was frequented by many tourists and she was sure that Ash and his friends would also briefly stop and treat themselves to an ice cream cone or a milkshake and she was right.

The garden terrace with a dozen white chairs and bright yellow parasols in front of the mall was full of hungry sweet teeth. Sina was busy running the register and passing out ice cream, she was clearly working up a sweat. Children of all ages lined up in front of her ice cart, holding their banknotes out to her. She offered a wide range of unusual flavours like red peppers, spinach or salmon, but also the all-time favourite indulgence of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Team Rocket decided to hide behind the bushes and wait until Ash and company would acquire a taste for Sina's exceptional little treats.

It didn't take long until the young boy and his friends Misty and Brock sat down at a vacant table, grabbing the menu card and studying the offers. Brock received the orders and queued behind the countless kids, pressing their noses agianst the glass of the cart. His mouth started watering looking at the mountains of ice cream. Sina, wiping sweat form her forehead, addressed Brock with a slightly strained smile.

„What can I do for you?", she asked out of breath, clutching at the giant spoon in front of her.

„A ball of strawberry ice-cream with cherries and blueberries on top, one of mango and passion fruit and a mocha milkshake with extra cream and chocolate crumbles, please", Brock laid a 20 Poké-Dollar note on the counter and made a stab at balancing the desserts back to their table without an accident. Ash bore down on his milkshake and slurped it at full volume. Misty rebuked him for his lack of table manners, and snatched the savory cream from under his nose.

„Hey! That's unfair!", Ash complained, but he would pay Misty back in the same coin.  
He pilfered some of her wild berries and squished them between his fingers, smearing the sanguine mass into her face. Misty gave a shout and pulled his ear.

„Is that how you treat a lady, Ash Ketchum!?", she bawled at him. Ash sang small and tried to break away from Misty's firm grip.

„A real dream couple, don't you think James?", Jessie remarked behind a rhododendron.

„Yes, dear, the quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love", James tried to flaunt his poetic vein.

„What do you say, Meowth?", Jessie wanted to know.

„She's wonderful", the cat-Pokémon replied, his eyes wandering to a sweet and neat female Meowth licking an empty tin of cat food next to a garbage can.

„What?"

„Never mind, Jess. I think someone has been struck by Cupid's arrow", James speculated, looking at Meowth who seemed to be more than attrackted by his female counterpart.

„Let's just spare him, he is busy ogling that Meowth over there", he copped a look at Meowth's chosen one and a smile flashed over his face.

‚Even the cat is experiencing love before I do', he thought to himself, but focusing again on their mission once he noticed Jessie's flashing eyes and real ambition to fulfill their assignment.

„I think it's time to attack the twerps", Jessie slided her right hand down to her belt. She clawed at her Pokéball.

„Don't forget, Jess. Your mother told us that we need to weaken the Pokémon first", James reminded his best friend of Miyamoto's advice. Jessie nodded and released Arbok. James followed suit and called Weezing out of his Pokéball.

„Look at them, completely unaware of what is going to happen. It's too sad Ash won't get the chance to bid adieu to his beloved partner Pikachu", Jessie laughed up her sleeve. She stepped out of their stash and planted herself in front of the crowd of people, holding a crossbow with poisonous arrows in her hands, aiming at the kids.

Ash realized immediately that Team Rocket was once again up to mischief and reacted absent-mindedly. He pushed Misty on the floor and they crawled under the table to run for shelter. Jessie shot three arrows, but missed the group of children. James was quite amazed, he never thought Jessie would adopt much tougher measures than just a holey net or mechanical grippers, but she was in no mood for joking. Jessie dropped the crossbow and called for Arbok. The big cobra wriggled around her legs, she hissed aggressively and got prepared to fight. James who didn't want to play the role of the coward ordered Weezing to use Smokescreen to ward off the prying eyes of the spectators gathered around the inofficial battlefield. Jessie had it in for Pikachu.

„Arbok! Poison Jab, assail this yellow rat and immobilze it!", she commanded, pointing her finger at Pikachu. Ash's Pokémon realized too late and was unable to avoid the move. A purple beam struck the Pokémon and Pikachu was laying motionless for nearly a minute.

„Our girl defeated Pikachu!", James had tears in his eyes. For once, luck was on their side.  
He was sure that there was nothing standing in the way of a well-deserved victory.

Jessie unwrapped the golden Pokéball out of its package and juggled it in her sweaty hands. She was shaking all over. Their endless chase would finally come to a halt. Only one throw separated her and her team mates from owning a Pikachu. She would be the one who captures the electric type Pokémon, she would be the one who gets showered with compliments and hopefully receiveing a salary increase.

„Do it, Jess, do it!", James cheered her on, he was windmilling his arms. Jessie swallowed hard and took a run.

„What is she going to do? Doesn't she know that Pikachu can't be caught, because he already belongs to a trainer?", a man in a dark green sweater said. He shook his head incredulously. Jessie ignored his comment and concentrated on her mission.

She aimed at Pikachu and threw the Pokéball at full tilt. It flew straight forward to the poisoned Pokémon and...bounced off. James held his breath. He was staring at the ball lying unopened on the floor, nothing happened, no read beam appeared.

„What's wrong with it?", James stammered. „Wasn't it supposed to catch Pikachu and bypass the fact that he already belongs to someone?", he was baffled and tilted his head. Jessie stood in shock, she didn't move until she realized that her further attempt at catching Pikachu had backfired again. She began to tear her hair and stamp her feet, turning red in the face with rage. She felt this intense, violent and growing anger. She felt high adrenaline levels in her body. Her heart rate increased.

„It didn't work", she gritted her teeth. „It didn't work", she repeated, the sound of desperation in her voice. Jessie grabbed James by the collar and started to shoogle him vigorously. „Why doesn't it work?", she yelled at him. James, feeling intimidated by her blowup, tried to come up with a rational explanation.

„The Pokéball might have laid too long in that box?", he suggested. „Perhaps it lost its efficacy", the stuttered. Jessie didn't let go of him, she was consumed by anger.

Ash thought this was a suitable opportunity to incapacitate Team Rocket and called Bulbasaur out of his ball, but the young boy didn't have time to order his Pokémon to attack the mischievous trio, because he and the people surrounding him could hear a threatening buzzing coming closer. Jessie and James looked to their right. They spotted a dark dinning cloud up in the sky. The ground beneath their feet trembled, the spectators got panicky, they weren't able to identify the humming creatures approaching them, but James recognized the sharp stingers, took Jessie by the hand and ran off.

„Hurry up!", Ash shouted. „That's a mob of Beedrills!"  
The bee-Pokémon lunged for the mass of people, the helpless tourists and locals tried to seek shelter from the onslaught, most of them were able to escape their quills, hiding in shops and nearby cafes.

Jessie and James took to their heels and ran back to the diner.

„Did we distract them?", Jessie asked out of breath. James leaned against the restaurant's door, he huffed and puffed, nodding his head.

„Good", Jessie burst into the diner and walked straight up to her mother.

„Mom, we need to talk", she yelled through the restaurant. A few people turned their heads to her. Miyamoto was about to serve an elderly couple, but Jessie put a hand on the tray and stopped her from pouring fresh orange juice into their glasses.

„Jessica! Can't you see I'm busy?", her mother replied.

„It's really urgent, the golden Pokéball didn't work", Jessie intervened.

„First of all, you need to calm down. Excuse me", Miyamoto apologized, bowing down in front of her guests and led her daughter and James to the kitchen.

They sat down at the wooden table. „So, tell me what happened", Miyamoto said.

Jessie took a deep breath. „As always, we were chasing after that yellow rat Pikachu and today, I managed it to weaken that Pokémon in order to catch it. I threw the golden Pokéball, the Pokéball you told us would bypass the trainer-Pokémon-connection, at him and nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Explain!", she demanded half squealing.

Miyamoto tried to think of possible reasons for their unsuccessful foray and then the penny dropped. „There's only one explanation for this incident", she began.

„What is it?", Jessie wanted to know, putting her foot down. 

„There's no chance to take possession of a Pokémon if the bond between the creature and his trainer is too strong. If they share an incredibly powerful mutual trust, if they would go through fire and water for each other, if there is this blind faith, not even a special Pokéball, designed to bypass the trainer-Pokémon-connection will be able to separate those two souls", Miyamoto narrated. Jessie banged her head on the table.

„Does that mean we don't have the ghost of a chance to occupy Pikachu? Because I know that Ash and that electric mouse share an extraordinarily familiar friendship, you can't tear them apart", Jessie sighed deeply.

„Well, there is a possibility of course", Miyamoto said. Jessie and James listened attentively.

„Tell us what you mean", James begged. He was eager to learn how to be able to get the young trainer and Pikachu apart.

„There has to be a huge betrayal of confidence", Miyamoto explained. „A treason, an unexpected turn even jealousy. You need to undermine their cohesion and amity, that's all I can tell you."

„That won't ever happen", Jessie quailed. She stood up and left the kitchen direction bedroom. 

„Before I forget, James. There's a letter for you", Miyamoto presented the lavender-haired man with a piece of paper. He thanked her and followed Jessie to their sleeping place.

It was later in the evening when Jessie could hear James snivel. She was laying on her side of the small bed and turned to her best friend. James was sitting on a chair, an uncontrollable sobbing filling the room with stuffiness. She stood up and walked to her team mate.

„Don't be sad, James. We'll try again, no need to cry like a whimp", she put a hand on his shoulder, but he ducked her touch.

„It's not that", he blubbered out, wiping the tears away. His eyes were inflamed and suffused with blood. Jessie was unable to make head nor tail of his sudden mood changes.

„What's wrong?", she asked him. James held the tear-strained stheet of paper out to his friend.

„It's a letter from Pop-Pop, my grandfather. Nanny is critically ill, she suffers from a very rare disease. He told me that he doesn't know if she's going to make it this time and asked me to pass by to see her one more time", he broke into tears.

Jessie handed him a handkerchief, she didn't know how to react to this message. Her social skills left a great deal to be desired.

„I'm sorry to hear that", she whispered. James stared at her, he didn't expect Jessie to show pity, for he knew her to be cold-hearted and withdrawn most of the time.

„But, how did he know that you...", she questioned. James attempted at a faint smile.

„I'm in correspondence with them, I try to keep them up to date about my miserable life", he admitted. Jessie nodded sympathetically.

„I need to go, Jess", James said with a determined undertone. He stood up and began to pack is brown rucksack. He had only a few material possessions, his bottle cap collection, fresh clothes and underwear and his binocular. Jessie's decision was not long in coming. She grasped at her oversized red bag and put in her make-up accessories, her special hairbrush and the comfortable high boots for rainy days.

„I'm coming with you", she had made up her mind.

„Don't you want to stay with your mother?", James wondered, visibly astonished about Jessie's choice.

„No, we're a team, James. Don't forget that. I'm going to accompany you, no back talk!"

„What about Meowth? He didn't turn back yet, did he?", James had no idea about where the cat-Pokémon was. Jessie shook her head.

„Mum will inform him immediately, let's not waste time sitting around pondering and worrying about Meowth, he's old enough to take care of himself", Jessie replied.

„Thank you, Jessie", James threw the rucksack over his shoulders hoping to arrive in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Miyamoto was sitting at the small wooden table in the kitchen, completely absorbed in the newest issue of a cooking magazine. She flicked through the pages to find inspiring and exceptional recipes to give her diner at the corner of the main street an exotic touch. The author of the magazine, star chef Margarete Biederstaedt, attracted her diligent readers with culinary delights and specialties from far away lands. Her menus consisted of delectable calorie bombs and no guest would ever complain that Miyamoto's dishes didn't fill stomachs. Jessie and James entered the kitchen, just when Jessie's mother was about to take notes for Czech chocolate pecan cookies. Both seemed fraught and stirred up, especially James felt the urge to decamp in order to arrive in time at his grandparent's manor house.

Jessie opened several kitchen cabinets and cupboards to arrange a lunch packet for the road.

„May I know what's going on, Jessica?", her mother asked, observing Jessie wrapping apples and bananas into a napkin. She turned to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of sparkling water.

„We need to visit James' grandparents, his nanny is sick and Pop-Pop doesn't think she's going to make it this time. I'm going to accompany him", Jessie informed her. Miyamoto put her hands up to her mouth.

„Don't say that she's not going to make it, Jess", James replied with a threatening undertone. He shut his eyes, squeezing back tears. James didn't want the premonition to be true, there was still a glimmer of hope.

Miyamoto stood up and fetched two thermoses. She walked over to the cooking range and filled the bottles with a hot broth. The spicy scent, mixed with mashed potatoes and chicken breast reminded James of Nanny's remarkable culinary skills. She used to prepare him hefty comfort food when he was little. Bratwurst with sourcrout, noodles with corned beef or Irish Stew were only a few of his favourite dishes. Nanny always made an effort to pamper her only grandson. Every wish was read from sweet baby James' lips. After dinner, she would offer him a wide range of homemade cakes and muffins. James imagined himself sitting in the large dining room with the chequer floor and the imposing chandelier, taking a bite from a juicy carrot muffin with vanilla frosting on top. It was so incredibly sugary that his face would pucker up.

„Here we go darlings. Two thermoses with chicken stock, a few slices of bread and a handful of cinnamon buns and dried fruits for the long journey ahead", she snooped around her handbag and fished out her wallet.

„Here's some pocket money for bus tickets and provisions. The bus runs hourly from the cultural centre that can be reached within a few minutes walk", she presented Jessie with the bank notes and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Jessie didn't return the gesture, it was too early to show any emotions towards her mother. They've been knowing each other for a couple of days only and she didn't restore confidence yet. Miyamoto placed both hands on James' shoulders.

„Good luck and take care! Everything is going to be fine", she attempted at a smile, but noticing James' blank look, she stepped aside and let them hit the road.

„Before I forget, mum. Tell Meowth that we're gone and that he needs to refine an invention to capture Pikachu. He knows what I'm referring to. We planned to take your nets made of resin and mount them into a high-pressure pump. I don't have time to explain you why, just alert him, okay?", Jessie fetched her dark violet jacket and she and James left the building direction bus stop.

It was a cool night, a fresh wind soughed through the trees. The streets were deserted, no one was on the way at this late hour. Only here and there a Rattata would jump out of the garbage can and scare Jessie to such an extent that she unconsciously seized James' arm. He didn't make no move to break free from her firm grip.

„It's freezing", Jessie was trembling from head to toe. She was wearing her Team Rocket uniform and had to admit that a mini skirt didn't protect her from the cold. James noticed her discomfort and stopped for a moment. He dropped his rucksack and opened the zippers. A red scarf emerged from within his piece of luggage. He disentangled the clothing item and handed it over to his friend.

„Take it", Jessie didn't need to be told twice. She snatched at the scarf and laid it around her neck. „Are you ready to continue our journey?", James wondered. He didn't want Jessie to suffer, but he made it quite clear to her that time was pressing upon them. Jessie nodded silently, visibly surprised about James' considerate gesture.

They reached the bus stop. A street lamp lighted the departure schedule and a worn-out seating bench on the sidewalk. James dug some coins up from his pocket and inserted them into the ticket vending machine. It spat out two railroad tickets. They sat down on the bench and waited for the bus to arrive. Jessie and James could hear the Noctowls' shuhuus interrupting the silence of the night. The smell of spring rain hung in the air. James searched for the precise address of his grandparents. He knew that they took care of one of the family's vacation cottages, but he couldn't exactly remember the house number. It was years ago when he last visited Nanny and Pop-Pop and he began to feel ashamed for neglecting them and his almost growing indifference. What if they couldn't help his grandmother? After all, Jessie and James weren't successful doctors, but at least he could hopefully rely on Jessie and her nursing expertise. That's why he was glad that she agreed to squire him.

Suddenly, they could hear the bus approaching them. The wheels clattered until the vehicle came to a halt. The doors swung open and the two Team Rocket-members boarded the bus. It was stuffy and the smell of sweat almost hit them. The bus was chock-full with travellers of every age. Mothers with their little children, an elderly man sitting in the back of the bus, whose hat brim hid his face and a chubby woman with golden curls reading a guidebook about the Kanto region. Jessie and James sat down on two vacant seatings. Jessie stored her bag underneath her seat and disentangled her headphones. She always brought her MP3-player along for she was getting easily bored on long journeys.

„I brought the double plug. Do you want to listen to some music?", she offered James the second pair of headphones. Her lavender-haired friend grasped reluctantly at the tiny earplugs and put them into his ears.

„So, what are you in the mood for?", Jessie pressed the shuffle button and the first song was played – „He lives in you" from the second Lion King movie.

 _He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see_

Jessie noticed that the song was obviously talking about a deceased person, so she decided to press the button once more and hoped for an uplifting melody, but lucky as she was, she heared the first sounds of another famous song of the eponymous Disney film – „We are one".

 _Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey as only begun_

James sighed deeply, he stared down at his red „R" on his long-sleeved shirt, he had to fight to hold back the tears, the song allowed emotions to blossom. A teardrop ran down his face and fell onto his trousers, another one followed. He would have loved to take over the steering wheel into his hands and accelerate the speed, but he had to endure the pain and grief for one more hour. Jessie pulled out the headphones after realizing that it only exasperated the situation. She packed them away and looked out of the window. Houses, an abandoned school building, a park complex and the well-known shopping centre passed by. She thought back to the dress she had stolen and considered whether there would ever be a suitable opportunity to wear it.

James remained silent for the entire journey. He was lost in thought, constantly remembering events from the past.

The bus stopped next to a bridge so narrow, it would admit just one car at a time. Jessie and James got out of the vehicle. They could see a fair-sized house in the close distance. There was a large piece of land, accessible by a steel gate on the other side of the bridge. James spotted the little red light of the surveillance camera. He ran his fingers across the rusty railings, some of the color flaking off the stanchions. He lifted his chin and stared into the camera lens that followed his every move. James rang the bell that produced the sound of Big Ben, the clock at the north end of the Palace of Westminster in London. It took the inhabitants some mintues to pick up the phone and identify themselves.

„Who's there at so late an hour?", a deep and croaking voice asked. Jessie could see a faint smile appear on James' face. His grandfather was as sceptical and wary as ever. He didn't trust anybody an inch. James cleared his throat.

„It's me, James", he said. The gate was immediately opened and the two Team Rocket-members set out to reach the manor at the end of a long walkway. Scrubs and tall weeds now covered the yellowed lawn, which hadn't been cut in months. James took a look to his right. He could see the tall lime tree coming out of the thicket and remembered the many times he climbed up, observing the Pidgeys and Spearows building their nests in the thick branches of the trees. His courage and spirit of adventure got a little bit lost with time and he was aware that he appeared to be a complete coward in front of his team mates. Jessie was much bolder and venturesome than him, she wasn't afraid of reckless endeavours. He, on the other hand, prefered to stay on the safe side and dodge dangers and risky manoeuvres.

After some mintues, they arrived at the mansion. It looked abandoned and had a mailbox entirely hidden by tall grass. The driveway was overgrown. The house itself was a grey tumbledown wreck.

„I thought this manor would resemble your other holiday resorts, but it looks rather come down and shabby, to be honest", Jessie remarked disparagingly.

„Nanny and Pop-Pop aren't the youngest anymore. It takes much time and effort to whip the garden into shape and now with Nanny being sick, Pop-Pop doesn't have a helping hand and is solely responsible for the house and the courtyard that surrounds it", James tried to come to his grandparents defence. He never liked it when someone spoke badly about them. After all, they were the only people during his childhood that didn't force him to take countless piano and violin lessons, who didn't urge him to learn French and Chinese, but who gave him securitiy and sanctuary.

James recognized a rather short figure standing in the doorway. Pop-Pop was wearing his beret with a descreet check pattern, dressed in dungarees and way too large military green boots. He waved his hand agitatedly, eagerly expecting his grandson.

„I'm glad you made it, James", he greeted them with a worried tone in his voice. Pop-Pop asked them to follow him. Jessie and James made a step inside. The entrance hall was small and white with a laminate flooring and tiny windows with colorful mosaic. The lavender-haired man remembred trying to identify the Pokémon hidden in the glass. What impressed him the most was the gracious and flamboyant Ho-Oh. He noticed new chandeliers and tapestries showing his parents with piercing looks, trying to intimidate their son for running away and choosing freedom over money, for refusing to get married to a wealthy but loopy southern beauty called Jessiebelle. James averted his gaze from the distasteful piece of art.

Pop-Pop brought them into a mint green bedroom. The curtains were half-way closed and Nanny was laying in her bed, her eyes closed, breathing heavily. James approached her and grabbed her hand.

„Nanny, I'm here", he whispered into her ear. Nanny twinkled, because the bright light from the bedside lamp hurt her eyes. She gave James one of those knowing smiles. She made a stab at squeezing his hand, but her strength bailed on her. Jessie could see how James fought against the tears, he had to pull himself together.

„My little James, you've grown so much. What a good-looking man you are", his grandmother greeted. She gave a slight cough, her head falling back into the antique pink pillow.

„Nanny, I brought someone to help you", James pointed his finger at Jessie.

He stood up and walked over to his best friend.

„You're able to help her, right?", he asked demandingly. Jessie was visibly stunned. She sure didn't count on it. How was she supposed to help this elderly lady and release her pain? All eyes were on her.

„I...uhm...I don't know", Jessie stammered, overtaken by the events. James looked daggers at her.

„But, you're practically a nurse, you know what to do", his voice grew uneasy.

„Did you forget that I failed Nurse school?"

‚What are they asking from me? I can't possibly heal Nanny, I don't know what's up with her, I don't know whether it's just a cold or a serious disease', Jessie thought to herself.

„Don't tell me this was the reason you wanted me to accompany you! I can't help, I'm sorry", she tried to fob off James' scowl, but he was adamant. He wanted that she would at least give it a try.

„You've got to remember something, for goodness sake!", James snarled at her. „Get a grip and think about your classes and how you put your expertise into practice. You told me that you supported your fellow students, you knew how to apply a dressing, you knew how to get rid of a rash, you were able to choose the right medication for different maladies. Did you forget everything?", James was getting impatient. How could Jessie be so stubborn and rejecting?

The magenta-haired woman crossed her arms in front of her chest. „Let me take a look at the patient", she drew closer to Nanny and measured the temperature by placing a hand on her forehead. 

„She's got a high fever, she's literally burning", Jessie remarked. „I need a cold compress, wool socks and vinegar, we need to bring her fever down and keep her stable."

Pop-Pop opened the drawers and pulled out a pair of wool socks. James walked into the kitchen and fetched the bottle of vinegar.

„Everything is going to be fine", Jessie tried to encourage James' grandmother, but it looked very bad for her in case Jessie wasn't able to diagnose her in a timely manner.

James and Pop-Pop observed her from outside the room. „I think we should leave them alone, come'on James, let's get a cup of tea in the kitchen", they linked arms and walked away.

Jessie took great care of Nanny. She moistened a cloth and placed it on the elderly lady's forehead. Some drops ran down her temples, wetting the pillow. Jessie submerged the wool socks into a basin full of warm water and vinegar, pulling them over Nanny's feet. The magenta-haired woman remembered that peppermint had a cooling effect, so she cut some leaves from a plant standing on the window ledge and squelched them. As soon as Nanny would feel a little bit stronger she would carry out a washing with the boiled peppermint tea. Still, Jessie didn't know what was up with her. She couldn't classify the symptoms. Nanny had a terrible rash on her face that spread from ear to ear.

Pop-Pop passed James a cup of fruit tea, sitting down at the kitchen table. They both could hear raindrops knocking against the window pane. His grandfather adressed the young man.

„So? Who is she? Is she your fiancée? She seems very sincere and vivacious", he said. James blushed, looking bashfully at the ground.

„No, she's not, Pop-Pop. Jessie and I work together, we spend most of our time together and go through thick and thin. She's a valuable friend and a wonderful traveling companion. I couldn't imagine living without her, she and Meowth, our Pokémon-friend, are a big part of my life and I don't want to miss them, even though Jessie can be really impulsive and quite intimidating at times. Well, one could say that she's my eternal partner", James chuckled.

„I think she suits you so much better than that prickly poppet Jessiebelle. I can't stand her and I don't know why on earth your parents chose her to be your entrusted wife", Pop-Pop shook his head in disbelief. James blanched.

„Don't tell me she's here?", he asked in a high-pitched voice.

„Don't worry, James. She came to visit a few days ago, but left our manor because she was convinced that our Pokémon, the ones we feed up, would have a bad influence on her health. You know, she has high hygienic requirements and she doesn't tolerate any stains or clouds of dust, she's very demanding", he took a sip of his tea.

Jessie joined them and sat down next to James. He turned to her, looking expectantly at her.

„Does she feel better?", he wanted to know.

„I was able to lower the fever, but I'm concerned about the rash", Jessie admitted.

„Pop-Pop! Did Nanny touch any exotic flowers or did she eat something new and unknown? Something you've never cooked before?", his grandson asked.

„No. We're cultivating native flowers and we're living on traditional fare, nothing new", Pop-Pop replied.

„Nothing that could have caused an allergic reaction?", Jessie dug deeper.

„Wait a minute! An allergic reaction could be caused by a Pokémon, right? Pop-Pop! You just told me that Jessiebelle came to visit. Doesn't she own a Vileplume? Could that be the trigger, Jess?", James had a sudden inspiration.

„Of course! That's it! I need some Salveyo weed, it cures Vileplume's Stun Spore. Nanny will be back on her feet very soon", Jessie ran outside to rummage through the wide range of herbs and spices until she realized that Salvey weed could be found in ponds. She didn't care about getting soaked to the skin by the rain. Lucklily, James' grandparents made a pond in the backyard and there was enough of the medicinal plant to boil up a curative tea. Jessie disappeared in the mintgreen bedroom and gave the mug with the infusion to Nanny.

Meanwhile, James moved into his former bedroom and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and at the rainbow striped wallpaper that gave his chamber a jolly touch. From the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a wooden box in the middle of his room. He knew that he used to store his toys and treasures in that box. James wondered whether he would still find his old teddybear and the toy cars in there, but he was too tired to stand up and check its content.

Minutes later, Jessie entered the bedroom and realized that there was only one sleeping possibility. James didn't have a couch or a second mattress in his nursery.

„Are you okay if we share this bed?", he inquired. Jessie nodded silently and laid down next to her best friend, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

„I'm sorry that I snarled at you earlier on", James excused.

„Don't worry. You're not the first person snarling at me, believe me", she reacted as if it weren't a big deal.

„Thank you", James whispered. Jessie turned to him.

„What are you thanking me for?", she wondered.

„Well, you helped Nanny and she will get better soon. Thank you", he repeated.

„Don't get used to it. I'm not your caring and affectionate nurse with a big heart. I'm a Team Rocket-agent, the only career I'm able to pursue with my rotten manners and my ill-humoured personality", she answered pejoratively, „but anyways, I think she will make it and we're over the hump", Jessie stretched out her arm in order to pat James on his shoulder and comfort him, but when she was about to retreat, James grasped at her wrist and pulled her towards him.

He stared into her eyes, leaning his forehead against Jessie's, before placing a kiss on her lips that was saying enough. Jessie was caught off gaurd. She could feel his warm and smooth lips on hers. They smelled like butterscotch with a breath of plain chocolate. After some seconds, their lips parted and James began to kiss Jessie's neck, he wandered further down to her clavicle, exploring her body as he touched her waist, pulling her closer and back into a passionate and longlasting kiss. His delicate touches intensified as he was now lying on top of her, reaching for her hand, squeezing it delicately. He kissed the tips of each of her fingers as they were interlaced with his. Jessie was overpowered by his tendresse, laying there almost unable to move. She tried to indulge in his caresses, but something kept her from wanting to return his gestures. Suddenly, their eyes locked. He could see the insecurity in her face and sat up.

„I'm sorry, Jess", he apologized. „It's the stress, the great uncertainty that made me act up", moved away from her. She looked at him with a disappointed expression.

„What's wrong?", he inquired, slightly increasing the distance.

„Nothing. It's just that I thought this would happen somewhere else and at another time", she confessed. James' eyes widened.

„Does that mean, you thought about it too?", he asked. Jessie nodded.

„Of course I did, James. Wasn't it obvious that we would be overwhelmed with emotion sooner or later?", she cracked a smile. 

„Do you want to talk about it?", James proposed.

„No, I'm exhausted. Let's call it a day. Good night", Jessie wasn't the kind of person who would talk voluntarily about her feelings. Too many times had she been forsaken and left behind, too many times had she been betrayed and utilized. Who says that it would be different with James, even though she knew that he was an honest and decent man? 

‚Time will tell', she thought to herself, before closing her eyes and hoping to be overcome with sleep very soon.

„Good night, Jessica", James switched off the lights and cuddled up under a warm blanket. Nanny was on the mend and that was the most important thing at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the author: This is some sort of subchapter. I don't have much time to write at the moment, University keeps me busy and I'm still looking for someone to suprevise my PhD. I think I'm going to be an Archaeologist with focus on exhibitions and museum projects. Thank you so much for liking, following and reviewing my fanfiction. It means a lot to see that people appeal to this story. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Emanuel was sitting in his swivel chair, drumming his fingers on the conference table.  
He had a sardonic grin on his face, mulling over a new plan to destroy Vermilion City and acquire the recording he was longing for so eagerly. Carla and Trevor who were brownbeaten and cowed by their leader's temper tantrum, approached the longish steel table and took a bow in front of their boss.

„Sir", Carla didn't dare to deliver him the bad news, but Emanuel kept asking for updates and new information. He used to torment her, threatening her with a dismissal if she wasn't able to get his evil plans under way. Carla had gotten in touch with Doug, the infiltrated spy, whose task it was to find the small cassette with Mew's cry on it, but Doug didn't take them a single step forward. He assured Carla that he had rummaged through all cabinets, cupboards and drawers but he didn't make a find.

„Agent Doug is still in search of the recording", she whispered, afraid that Emanuel would cry out loudly and throw a heavy object at her and Trevor, but the leader remained silent. He stared out of the tiny oval window that was covered with a grille.  
He began to talk, his voice was calm, but Carla could hear him speaking in an undertone of menace. Emanuel turned around, the ceiling lamp throwing light on the innumerable scars covering the right side of his face. He took a deep breath.

„Do you think they liked my small present?", he asked his employees. Carla and Trevor didn't know what he was referring to. They looked at him in a baffled way. Emanuel grunted angrily.

„I'm talking about the Beedrills that were supposed to spread fear among the city dwellers", he cawed, thumbing his fist on the table. Carla and Trevor exchanged terrified looks.

„That was you, Sir?" Trevor asked incredulously. He had read in the newspaper about that incident. Many people had been stung by the wild insects. They had to admit young and old residents to hospital. Some of them suffered an allergic reaction, others felt great discomfort and pain. The mayor thought about whether it was necessary to evacuate the city.

Emanuel had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He carefully fingered his beard.  
„Indeed, Number 5, but that was just a foretaste to the coming plagues", he impended.

* * *

James was suddenly awoken by the smell of fresh rolls and strong coffee. He turned to his left and saw Jessie gently sleeping with gaping mouth. James suppressed a smile, that was everything but diva-like. He should have taken a picture of that sight and show it to his best friend everytime she would show off her graceful and sensitive bent.

Someone knocked at the bedroom door. „James, would you and Jessie like to join us for breakfast?" his grandfather proposed. James roused the magenta-haired lady next to him.

„Jessie, wake up. Are you hungry?"

What kind of question was that? Of course, Jessie was always hungry and almost starving. She used to pester him how emaciated she looked and would pass her fingers over every single rib. Jessie nodded and stood up to get dressed. James knew that it was bad manners to observe people slipping into their clothes, but he couldn't avert his gaze from his team mate. She was lean, her skin pale and porcelain-like. Jessie closed the zip of her miniskirt and looked at herself in the wall mirror.

„Where do you think you're staring at, James?" she asked briskly. James flushed and swallowed hard. He cleared his throat, ready to call her on last night's events.

„Jessie," he took a deep breath, „about last night... I really don't know where that came from, I think I was just overwhelmed with emotion," he babbled, desperately trying to come up with an appropriate excuse.

Jessie turned around, keeping a straight face. „What happened happened, you can't undo it," she replied while tyding her pyjama trousers. She rummaged around her bag, fishing out a hairbrush in order to get her hair back into shape. James decided that he wouldn't broach the subject again. It seemed that Jessie had taken it in stride, without setting great store by the kiss. He knew that she wasn't the kind of person who would make a fuss about such trivialties, still, he would have liked to know where she stood and how she felt about him and their unintended cuddling.

They walked to the kitchen and were surprised to meet Pop-Pop and Nanny, sitting at the white plastic table next to the stove. Both his grandparents smiled at them. Pop-Pop stood up and fetched two dark blue mugs while Nanny sliced the buns and offered her guests croissants, butter and jam. Jessie greedily grabbed a bun and buttered it. She gulped it down in one bite, ready to help herself with a bowl of cereals. James flashed his eyes at her.

„Could you hold yourself back, please? What will they think of us? We look like two hoggish martens rifling through garbage cans," James put his hand on Jessie's.

„It's free, isn't it? " she answered, spitting some crumbs in James' direction.

„Yes, but we shouldn't exploit my granparents. I don't want them to trouble themselves on our account," her friend said. Nanny chuckled.

„You're such a cute couple. Don't worry about us, there's enough for anyone," Nanny assured. Jessie and James didn't want to contradict her. Even though both new exactly that they were far away from being a couple, they decided to lead Nanny to believe that they were actually dating. It seemed that the thought of James being in safe keeping pleased his grandmother and it might contribute to her recovery.

„How are you doing today?" James wanted to know. Nanny stretched her arms out.

„Much better, James. The rash and the fever are gone. Thank you Miss Jessie for nursing me back to health," the elderly lady caressed Jessie's cheek. The Team Rocket-member was overrun by this gesture that she choked on her café noir. James pat her on the back. Jessie puffed and blew, it took her some moments to rally.

„There's something I wanted to ask you," Pop-pop began. James expected that it was going to be another question about their relationship status, but he was getting at something different.

„Go ahead, grandpa," James wanted to leave a good impression. It was important to him that his grandparents would get a taste of his cordial and caring side without discovering that he tended to be a sometimes unscrupulous agent, constantly in search of rare Pokémon to steal and deliver them to Giovanni.

„What does that ‚R' on your shirt stand for?"

James hung his head in shame. Should he lie to his grandparents and make up a curious story about the red letter on his uniform or should he tell them the truth and confess that he belonged to this criminal organisation?

Jessie preempted him. She noticed that James was toying with the idea of inventing a wacky reason for wearing this shirt.

„The ‚R' stands for romance and rescue. We're trying to make this world a better place by working on a voluntary basis and pouring on the charm. We like to help people that do not enjoy the standard of living that we do today," Jessie informed her. James was amazed. Jessie was lying so-and-so. She bailed him out.

„Oh, that's lovely! I always knew that James had a big heart. I remember him taking care of our sick Pokémon, he would pep them up, feed them and worry about their well-being", Nanny told them. James had a slightly bad conscience. He didn't want to deceive his grandparents premeditatedly.

Jessie took the last sip of her coffee and stood up. „I think it's time for us to travel back to Vermilion City. My mother is waiting and we need to perform a very important task," she reached for her rucksack. James followed suit.

„Nanny, Pop-Pop, thanks for your hospitality. It was a pleasure to meet you again," he hugged his grandmother and grasped the extended hand of Pop-Pop with a firm handshake.

„Don't wait too long with your next visit, we're not the youngest anymore", Nanny kidded, but she was right.

Jessie and James left the house and started to walk back to the bus sation, but James stopped half-way.

„What's wrong with you?" his best friend asked.

„Jessie, I need to tell them the truth," he confessed. Jessie rolled her eyes.

„Do you really want to shock them?" she wondered. „We served them a perfectly thought out story. They think you're some kind of hero. Why do you want to destroy their world view?"

„I can't, Jess," James turned around and ran back to the small house amidst the impenetrable thicket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was pracitsing Pikachu's moves. More than once, he had reassured the yellow mouse that they would fight and eventually win against Lt. Surge. Ash asked his companion to use Thunder Shock and shed light on the dim training facility at the end of the seafront, but somehow Pikachu didn't manage it to make the most of his attacks.

„Come'on Pikachu, you can do better," Ash encouraged his friend to completely discharge himself. Pikachu gathered all his strength and formed a sparkling electric ball with his tail, but the flashes fell flat. It clearly wasn't Pikachu's day.

„Buddy, we need to win against Lt. Surge, I want to get a new badge. Pull yourself together and show me your most powerful move! Let's go," the young boy was goal-oriented and full of vim and vigor. Ash had been certain that he and Pikachu would coast to victory, that it would be a cakewalk to defeat the gym leader of Vermilion City, but today's training made him lose hope. Regardless of how often Ash begged the yellow mouse to refine his moves, it turned out to be an average performance. At the end of the workout, Ash had to make a decision and it wasn't easy for him to deliver the bad news.

„Pikachu," he kneeled down next to his best friend, petting his head. „That was very good, thank you for practising so hard, but," Ash stopped for a moment, „I think I'm going to choose Charmander instead of you." Pikachu looked questionably at his trainer. He couldn't make a head or tail of his decision. Why would Ash have a bias towards fire Pokémon? Why would he choose Charmander who never liked to listen to his trainer's orders?

„Pika?" he asked. Ash smiled at him. „Don't worry, there will be a next time," he stood up and walked over to his friends Misty and Brock. Ash didn't even notice that Pikachu tried to abscond. He receded and ran out of the building. He was hit hard by his trainer's and best comrade's decision. Even though Ash didn't mean no harm, it felt like a breach of trust to Pikachu. Ash used to prefer the electric mouse, after all, it was Pikachu who was allowed to travel outside his Pokéball, who was allowed to sit on Ash's shoulder and accompany him during his adventures. Pikachu hung his head in disappointment and hid out in the nearby forest.

* * *

What became of Meowth in the meantime?

Meowth met his new acquaintance at the nearby rubbish tip. He had put a nice tie around his neck. A delicate pink ribbon adorned the face of his female counterpart. She was standing under the streetlamp, eagerly awaiting Meowth. He approached the graceful cat and reached for her paw. „That's how we meet again", he whispered. Meowth thought back to their first encounter. It had been more than one year now, but he could still feel the bitter disappointment, he remembered the rejection of this beauty.

The female Meowth gave him a wink. „Meowthy, Meowth", she replied.

Meowth's eyes widened.

„You want to give me a second chance?" he asked her. The kitten nodded silently. The Team Rocket-member wanted to link arms with her, but then he remembered that she wasn't able to walk on two paws. He escorted her to an almost completely sodden cardbox in the middle of the rubbish tip. A half burnt down candle lighted the plastic plates and the simple feast consisting of fish bones and sardines in oil. Meowth noticed how his guest wrinkled her nose, but he had another ace up his sleeve, trying to impress her.

Miyamoto used to store unsold baked goods in large bags to feed Psyducks and Golducks with the remains of a not so succesful day. She allowed Meowth to help himself with hard rolls and sweet pastries in order to offer his secret date delicacies at its finset. Furthermore, she had provided the he-cat with tuna sandwiches and salmon parfait.  
Meowth unbagged the culinary dishes and distributed them evenly. The female Meowth began to carefully lick one of the tuna sandwiches and it seemed that it tasted good to her. Meowth was glad that the mood didn't already swing at the beginning of their date.

„Are you still living with that wealthy lady?" he wondered. His guest dropped her gaze. She told him her story and how her owner expelled her after many years. The woman couldn't come square with Meowth's temper, she berated the kitten and eventually gave her the chop. Meowth left the pretentious mansion, leaving her scatter cushions, her toys and valuable collars and ribbons behind.

„Meowth, Meowth", her elopement came to a bitter end. The kitten told the Team Rocket-member that she met a good-looking and handsome Persian, but it turned out that he was nothing but a bully who tried to exploit her credulity. Meowth was shocked. His guest had gone through quite a lot during the past years. He needed to cheer her up and distract her from her unlucky streak.

„Does that mean yous are all alone in dis world?" The kitten nodded again. Meowth knew exactly how she felt. He knew how it felt to be abandoned and rejected by everyone; how it felt to be redundant and nothing but a fifth wheel. Fortunately, Meowth had the luck to meet Jessie and James with whom he had built a feared and tireless team. He had found two true and loyal friends who liked to put the blame on him from time to time, but who would never betray or deceive him.

Meowth screwed up his courage. „Meowth," he addressed the little kitten vis-à-vis him, „if yous decide to spend some more dime with me and become more familiar with my humble self and my team mates, I promise yous to protect yous and I'll have every interest in keeping you safe and shield you from dangers and fraudster dad try to harm you and take advantage of yous good faith," Meowth put his paw on his heart, he was serious about his pledge. No one should hurt his counterpart, no one should lay hands on her.

The female Meowth blushed and gave him a wink. Meowth had finally achieved his goal. He had won her heart and thus a delightful new companion. The kitten leaned over to her attentive host and their noses touched. A powerful feeling overcame the Team Rocket-member. Until now, he didn't know what he was missing. It was like listening to a good song for the very first time. It's a song you hear and you get hooked, feeling the urge to play it on repeat over and over again. He was in love. He enjoyed her tendresse and her display of affection. She rubbed her nose against his, purring quietly.

* * *

Jessie burst into the entrance hall of „M. & D.'s Diner". She threw her rucksack and shoes into one corner of the wardrobe and headed direction kitchen. She pushed the door wide open and spotted her mother sitting at the wooden table, taking a look at a bunch of photos untidily scattered on the tabletop.

„We're back," the magenta-haired woman yelled.

„I know, it was impossible to ignore your arrival," her mother replied.  
„You scare away my guests. Vermilion City is a pleasant and peaceful town, they're not used to such quick-tempered behaviour," she explained.

„Whatever," Jessie sat down next to her. She observed her mother resting her gaze on one particular picture. Jessie tried to catch a glimpse of the person on the yellowed Polaroid photo. It showed a young man with orange hair, wearing a navy blue uniform. His hat covered his face almost completely. Jessie recognized various badges pinned to his chest.

„Who's that?" Jessie asked, trying to snatch the picture from under her mother's nose.

Miyamoto turned to her daughter, a feeling of sadness coming over her.

„This is your father," she said. Jessie stared at the photo. She always wanted to know what became of her dad. She had a myriad of unanswered questions and Jessie thought it was the right time to address her mother.

„What was he like? What was his name and where is he now?" it blurted out. Jessie couldn't avert her gaze from this man. She tried to remember him, but the memories were blurred and she couldn't recall any joint activites.

„His name was Akihiko, which means ‚bright prince' and he sure was a courteous gentleman. Your father was a soldier who served in Team Rocket's Articuno-army. That's where we met. He always wanted to become the executive officer and commander of his division. Akihiko was a focussed and sometimes obstinate man with great plans for the future. He wanted to lead his team to victory, but fate treated him unkindly," Miyamoto sighed deeply.

„Does that mean he's not alive anymore?" Jessie wondered. She tried to find similarities between her and her father. Was it the tapering nose, the eye colour? It was hard to recognize anything on that picture.

„No, my dear. He was called up to service in the army during the First Pokémon War. He was a determined and audacious combatant, but he was killed in action only three months after you were born. Giovanni fought at his side at the front. He was the one who delivered the bad news to me. Luckily, Akihiko had the chance to see you once in his lifetime. Belive me, he was so proud to call you his daughter. He showed off with you. Akihiko loved to spend time with his only daughter, he carried you in his arms, kissed your cheeks and cuddled you whenever possible. As soon as he got home from work, he would only have eyes for you and forget everything around him. He was the one who chose your name and believe me or not, Giovanni was going to be your godfather. He and your dad used to be buddies," Miyamoto smiled at Jessie.

„Nowadays, I don't think he would be proud of me," Jessie assumed. Her mother stroke her arm.

„Why do you say that? You're a Team Rocket-member, working for one of the most influential and powerful leaders on this planet. Of course he'd be glad to see you in this position," her mother reassured.

„What happened during the First Pokémon War?" Jessie asked.

„Didn't you learn about it at school?" her mother wondered.

„Actually, I've never paid great attention to what the teachers taught. I was the kind of girl who would get the window seat, spending her time picturing her future as famous actress and entertainer," Jessie confessed.

Miyamoto grinned, but then she frowned.

„As you may have heard, the First Pokémon War was a battle between two hostile groups. One of them was the division of Robert La Fey, a ruthless man belonging to Team Crag, the other one was Hideki, Giovanni's predecessor. The casus belli was nothing but a bagatelle. They wrangled over the fact that Hideki had allegedly stolen Robert's golden Pokéballs with which he wanted to catch the three legendary Pokémon Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos," Miyamoto explained.

„A golden Pokéball? Like the one you gave us?" Jessie inquired.

„Exactly," her mother replied.

„So, does that mean Hideki DID steal those Pokéballs otherwise you couldn't have passed them on to me?" Jessie wondered.

Her mother nodded. „Hideki didn't want the Pokéballs to fall in wrong hands. Robert was known to have delusions of grandeur. He wanted to use the legendary Pokémon to destroy not only the Kanto region, but the entire planet in order to create a completely new human and Pokémon species. He worked on a machine that would manipulate human beings and turn them into evil creatures who wished to destroy everything that had to do with truth and love and he wanted to do the same with all the Pokémon his henchmen caught," Miyamoto said.

„Why did he need the three legendary Pokémon? Did he only want to hold sway over them? Did he want to enslave them for his plans?" Jessie asked.

„Exactly, and Team Rocket tried to prevent Robert from doing so. It was a tough battle and we lost many excellent agents who were killed on the battlefield, but eventually, we were able to defeat his army," her mother told.

„So, war is over and everything is fine now, right? Team Crag won't strike back?" Jessie guessed.

„I'm not so sure about that. We all know that Robert's successor Emanuel is greedily in search of Mew's cry and we fear that he wants to complete Robert's plan and make this legendary Pokémon aggressive towards the world population. He tries vehemently to get hold of my cassette recording and I think we need to hide it in a better place, otherwise I feel extremly gloomy about the future," her mother confessed.

Jessie's mind was a chaos of imagery and excitment. Thousands of questions were swarming in her head. It seemed that her mother, her father and Giovanni knew each other and furthermore they seemed to have been friends and close confidants. Why did her boss never mention a word about her parents? Why did he never mention that they were close and that Miyamoto was still alive and more importantly: why did he hide her away? Was he trying to protect her from Team Crag and would Emanuel eventually strike back? Would he cause a Second Pokémon War and would Giovanni send her, James and Meowth to war if it comes to that? Would Vermilion City fall into chaos and would Team Rocket be able to save the world once more, this time with a new leader at the head of this criminal organisation?

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? What do you think of Giovanni? Why did he react like that?**

 **The next chapter is going to be very rocketshippy :) I'm looking forward to writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the author:** Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was busy collecting signatures for my doctorate and now it's official: I'm a doctoral student in Near Eastern Archaeology and I love James so much! Thanks for your patience, I really hope you're going to like this chapter. ROCKETSHIPPING :)

* * *

Chapter 9:

Pikachu was roaming aimlessly through the nearby forest. He was in search of something edible, a berry or an apple to staisfy his hunger. Deep disappointment was written all over his face. Ash hadn't even noticed that his favourite Pokémon had run away. The young trainer was far too busy with his pending battles, always aiming for error-free perfection. Had he forgotten about their successful cooperation? Pikachu was eager to give his best, he wanted to make Ash proud, so proud that the boy would kneel down next to him, pat his head and shower him with compliments, pointing out what an unbeatable team they were.

Suddenly, Pikachu was torned from his thoughts by a rustle in the bushes. He had the feeling that someone was following and observing him. The yellow mouse turned around and was caught in a net. He tried to free himself, but the net was incredibly stable. Pikachu essayed to use one of his electric moves in order to cut through the thin cords. Tiny flashes flickered brightly from his cherry red cheeks, but it was hopeless, the net held out, he was trapped.

Three figures emerged from the green thicket and gathered around the Pokémon. The magenta-haired woman bent down to check whether it was really the creature they've been looking for. Her friend, a lavender-haired man with emeraldgreen eyes furrowed his brow. He joined her and put one of his fingers through the net. Pikachu became charged, ready to teach the notorious villains a lesson, but his Thunderbolt got absorbed by the trap. The two human beings snickered malevolently.

„This is a spatter repelling net, Pikachu. You can't do us any harm," James grinned ear to ear.

„It's really him," Jessie discerned. „Where's Ash, my precious little darling? What are you doing all alone in this dark and eerie forest? Did you get lost?" she asked derisively, a high-pitched laughter escaping her mouth.

„Pika, pika?" Pikachu shied away from Jessie, completely intimitated.

Meowth retightened the ropes a bit. His eyes sparkled. They had just captured Pikachu and there was no one who would thwart their plan, they didn't need to worry about losing a possible nervewracking fight, eventually flying in a high arch through the air. Ash and his friends were out of the reach. Team Rocket had all the time in the world to reflect upon their next step.

„I've got a brilliant plan," James exclaimed. He stood up and walked over to his rucksack.

„What's that? We both know that your plans tend to end quickly in chaos and frustration," Jessie answered snappishly. She never attached great importance to James' ideas, they used to be wacky and they never bore fruit.

„Let's throw the golden Pokéball at him, I brought it with me, just in case...," James reached into his knapsack and fished the golden item out. Jessie burried her face in her hands. James hadn't learned any lessons from their last attempt to catch that electric mouse.

„Why are you so stupid?" she scolded, screwing her face up and shaking her fist at her team mate.

„Didn't you listen to my mother? She told us that the bond between Ash and Pikachu is way too strong and that we can't possibly breach their friendship. That twerp would lay down his life for that Pokémon. They would never go seperate ways, he would never abandon Pikachu," she explained. James raised his eyebrows, a venomous grin on his face.

„Do you see Ash?" he asked her with a very quiet voice. Jessie looked around. James was right. They couldn't hear the young trainer calling for his Pokémon. There were no footsteps coming closer, no excited little boy being on the lookout for his travelling companion and kindred spirit.

„Do you think we should try it again?", she asked hesitantly. James nodded. He was about to throw the Pokéball at Pikachu, but Jessie pushed him away and snatched the ball from under James' nose.

„Move, you good-for-nothing! Let me do it", her hands were sweaty. She took a few steps back and threw the Pokéball at Pikachu. The ball opened up, a red light appeared and sucked the Pokémon in. The item shut before their eyes. It rocked up and down and trembled before grinding to a halt. Jessie, James and Meowth held their breaths. The Pokéball didn't move anymore, which meant that Pikachu was officially caught. From now on, he belonged to Team Rocket. It was a legitimate capture no one could pillory them for lack of civic spirit.

Jessie closed her eyes and savoured the moment. She had to realize what just happened. A single tear tried to cleave a way out of her eyes. She was in possession of a Pikachu. James put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the happiness starting as a tingle in his fingers and toes. Jessie's heart rate accelerated. She, who normally hid her emotions, glowed from the inside out. A smile cracked her face when she turned around, gazing deep into James' eyes, before ending up in a tight embrace. James wrapped his arms around her waist, hopping from one foot to the other like a little boy, he was giddy. Jessie felt excited, more alive than she had ever thought possible.

„You did it, sweetheart, you caught that yellow rat," James rejoiced. Meowth clinged to her leg. Both her team mates began to cry rivers, overjoyed and overwhelmed by their emotions. Adrenaline was coursing through Jessie's veins. She released herself from their mutual embrace and stared at the golden Pokéball in her hands. The long-time chase had finally come to an end. Their innumerable attempts at acquiring Pikachu had eventually paid off.

„Where's my laurel wreath? Where's the parade in honour of my achievement?" she stretched her arms out, lifting the Pokéball into the air. James and Meowth fell on their knees. They bowed down in front of her as a sign of sincere admiration.

„All hail Queen Jessie, goddess of the hunt, our Artemis," her best friends shouted in unison. Jessie put on airs. That was the respectful approach she had been looking for.

„Pikachu," a voice yelled through the forest. It didn't take Ash and his friends long to seek Team Rocket out. The young boy reared up in front of their daily enemies and demanded for his Pokémon.

„Where's my Pikachu?" he asked boiling with rage. Jessie, James and Meowth waited for their hot air balloon to pass by, grasped at the drooping rope and climbed up.

„He belongs to us, twerp!" Jessie showed him the golden Pokéball.

„You can't catch a Pokémon that already belongs to a trainer," Ash shouted, but he was open to conviction.

„Ah-ah," Jessie shook her head. „This one is a special Pokéball. It ignores that particular function. I'm sorry but it makes no difference between wild and captured creatures," she gloated. James smiled at her. Thanks to her tour de force, they would finally be able to deliver that exceptionally strong Pokémon to their boss and who knows, maybe he would be greatful to such an extent and grant them a nice salary increase.

„Give him back to me, you immoral thieves!" the bark of his voice surprised him. Ash tried to get hold of the end of the rope and climb in that hot air balloon, but Team Rocket was faster and floated away with their new fellow.

The young trainer was left behind. He stomped his feet, arms flailing, his eyes locked right on the sneaky villains. He began to scream, angry at himself for not having protected his partner. He sank exhausted to the ground, plucking at tufts of grass.

„Give him back to me," he whimpered. Misty and Brock tried to calm him down. She reached for his arm, but Ash dodged her touches, tears running down his face.

„We'll try everything to free Pikachu, I promise," Misty spoke in a soft voice. She understood his desperation. His best friend was gone, only because of a moment of negligence.

„He's gone! Don't you get it? There's no chance to get him back. I don't know where that Pokéball came from, but it's extremly powerful and we don't own anything similar to trick those fraudsters!" Ash sobbed heart-rendingly. Brock sat down next to him.

„Buddy, there's one possibility to free Pikachu," he said. Ash turned around and looked at him.

„What?" he grabbed Brock by the collar.

„Calm down, Ash!" Misty tried hard to hold him back, he was besides himself with rage.

„It's easier said than done, but we need to destroy that Pokéball!" Brock made a fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyamoto had locked herself in her bedroom and was busy dialling a number. She pressed the red button, hidden behind one of her oil paintings that showed a wealthy young lady dressed in a renaissance evening gown, holding a pink umbrella in her hands. The curtains moved apart and a giant projector screen rolled down. The connection was established and Miyamoto was standing face to face with her boss, Giovanni. He was wearing a nice orange suit, a dark shadow covering more than half his body. Miyamoto sent a worried glance over at her supervisor, he returned the look.

„That's how we meet again, Miyamoto," he harrumphed, stroking the head of his Snobilikat that clinged to his thighs. The elderly lady nodded silently and waited for further instructions.

„I've got some bad news for you," Giovanni said. Miyamoto looked around and made sure that no one was eavesdropping their conversation. She had the feeling that the enemy was waylaying her and that he was at close quarters. Of course, she didn't know that Doug had been the infiltrated spy, sent by Emanuel to explore her diner and gather information about her most valuable possession.

„It's Emanuel, am I right?" she responded. Giovanni closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was his task to protect his agents he truly cared about.

„Yes, I'm afraid he's back and he has destructive plans to take possession of your recording. He's obsessed with the idea to use Mew's cry in order to attract that legendary Pokémon, capture it by force and avail himself of Mew's immense power to save his declining empire. Emanuel is convinced that he has to make up for losses. He never got over the fact that we cornered them, that we defeated them during the First Pokémon War. He's a poor loser with megalomaniacal ideas, he's not able to swallow his retort anymore, Emanuel has evil intentions, but that's just the beginning. He started to train soldiers and he's about to declare a war to Vermilion City. Somehow he found out that you're working undercover and we are forced to act fast," Giovanni explained.

Miyamoto blanched. She had been right about someone sounding her. There was a mole in this city, someone who exploited her indulgent confidence and at last the penny dropped, she knew exactly who it was – Doug. Luckily, she had never reavealed any important details about her recording and she had never blabbed about it's hiding place.

„He wants to declare war to Vermilion City? What about the chaste inhabitants? What about the women and children? We need to protect them! It's all my fault," she burried her face in her hands, but she had to pull herself together and avoid to show any weakness in front of her boss. Giovanni tried to calm her down.

„Don't worry, Miyamoto, we're well-prepared to counterattack. My military forces are sufficiently equipped with the newest weapons and means of defence. They've been specially trained for conduct of war and I think we're ready to stand up to Emanuel's offensive. I'm going to send you four independent divisions by tomorrow night, before Team Crag's units invade Vermilion City. This is no test, Miyamoto, Emanuel's is deadly serious about his intentions! Let's triumph, I appoint you my commander-in-chief in this battle. You're fighting skills are above average, you're work has always been precise and accurate and if you will pardon me saying so, you're stolid assertiveness and stamina have often led you to success and recognition. Keep a level head and do Team Rocket credit!"

Just when Miyamoto wanted to thank Giovanni for his support and end the phone call, Jessie, James and Meowth banged on her door, asking her to open up and take a look at their new team member. Miyamoto winced, hoping that her daugher and the rest of her trio wouldn't make a fool of themselves in front of their supervisor.

„You must apologize, Giovanni, Jessie is your most impatient agent," Miyamoto smiled despite herself and walked over to the door. The trio barged in, glanced to the giant screen and cringed immediately.

„Sir!" James exclaimed. They bowed down in front of the projected image, didn't dare to breath and remained in that position until their boss allowed them look up.

„Are you able to report a success?" their supervisor asked. Jessie and James exchanged glorying looks. Jessie grasped at the golden Pokéball and freed her newest acquisition.  
Pikachu appeared in front of Giovanni, confused and shy.

„Sir! We finally caught that exceptionally strong Pokémon and we're proud deliver it to you. I'm sure it is going to be a profitable addition to your versatile collection of rare and powerful creatures. We are honored to work for you and to complete the given tasks," Jessie bowed down a second time, eagerly waiting for her supervisor's reaction.

„Hm," he murmured, his hand stroking Snobilikat's head. Meowth's eyes widened. Would the boss acknowledge their efforts and promote him to become his new favourite pet?

„Well done," a dry comment. „The hunt for seldom Pokémon will continue to preoccupy you. I'll think it over if your trio is going to be deployed on a new mission in the Sinnoh region, but for now, it's your task to follow Miyamoto's orders. We've got a minor incident in Vermilion City, she will tell you everything about it. Remember the most important elements of your education, don't shrink away from challenging responsibilites, it's time to live up to Team Rocket's name," he saluted his underlings and switched off the camera.

Jessie turned around to her mother.  
„Minor incident? What is he talking about?" she wanted to know.

„Step by step. I think you need to take a rest after your fruitful chase," Miyamoto tried to cover up the gravity of the situation.

„You're right. It was an exhausting day, I am going to lie down and have a nap," Jessie left her mother's bedroom and walked over to their chamber.

„Jessie," James reached for her hand and detained her. „Don't you want to celebrate this outstanding achievement?" he asked her. „We could go out for diner, just the three of us," James pointed at Meowth, but the cat-Pokémon shook his head.

„Yous can count me out! I'm meeting Meowthy. She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes," Meowth raved.

„Wow, you must be really in love with that cat if you're quoting Lord Byron," James observed.

„And how in love are yous to recognize that it's by Lord Byron?" Meowth stroke back. James blushed embarrassedly. Meowth slipped into a dark blue suit, adjusted a opalescent bow tie, snapped at a half-withered bouquet of flowers and jumped out of the window. Jessie and James looked after their friend until he disappeared around the corner.

„I think he's pretty serious about that relationship," James assumed. Jessie shrug her shoulders and headed for the bathroom to take a long and beneficial shower, using a bathful of shampoo and body lotion to do herself some good, but James insisted upon an answer.

„Would you like to go for diner tonight?" he repeated his question. Jessie who was taking a smell at her countless shower gels in order to choose the most fruity and foamy one, paused for a moment and stared at her team mate.

„You mean like a... date?" she asked. Jessie wasn't sure about her feelings for James. She hadn't forgotten about their snogging at his grandparent's house, but she thought that this had just been a faux pas, a simple nugacity. Jessie didn't attach great importance to that contretemps, but James' suggestion chastened her.

„I don't know, it's more of a victory celebration and I thought you would enjoy a hearty meal and a glass of wine, good music and...my company?" he was stammering.

„Sounds like a date to me," she replied, pressing up the substance in one of the tubes. It was her favourite smell, coconut and lotus blossom.

James put his hand behind his head and chuckled. He was very insecure and hoped that Jessie would agree to spend the evening with him. Somehow he had to make the next step and he was sure that a certain alcohol level and vivid Latin American music would contribute to his plans. James wanted to provide her with a bit of happiness, exuberance and carelessness, plus he knew that Jessie turned into a barnacle after a refreshing and palatable cocktail.

„Don't interpret my proposal too seriously, but until now, we always had a blast when doing a pub tour, just you and me," he swallowed hard.

„Wait a minute," Jessie put her hands on her hips and flashed his eyes at him.  
„You always tell us how your fiancée humiliated you, how she has taken away your guts and that you're not able to open up to people and set your feelings free, that you can't imagine being in a relationship with a person and that romance is a taboo topic for you and still, you want to go on a date with me?" she put him to the test.

„Listen, it's just a night out with my best friend, okay?" James got a little impatient.

Jessie approached him, walked her fingers up his chest coming to a halt right below his chin. She leaned in so that he could feel her breath on his face, but before going one step further, she retreated and smiled seductively.

„Okay, let's do it. I'm getting ready," Jessie jumped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. It took a load off James' mind. She had just agreed on a date. He rushed to his rucksack and began to rummage around his belongings. There had to be a white chemise somewhere and black trousers were always a successful combination.

* * *

Jessie would finally seize the opportunity and wear her red dress, sewn with pearls that she had stolen a few days ago at the mall. Even though hot water was running down her body, she shivered. Was it the excitment? Why was she nervous? It wasn't even a real date and it wasn't the first time she would be alone with her partner. Still, something was different. The devoted look in his eyes, the stammering, the attempt to hide his tension with arms flailing. Was there more to come? Did he pursue a particular target?  
Jessie preferred to be strong, she didn't want to risk being broken all over again. She knew her own fragility. She's known heart-break enough to shatter her mind, but maybe James wouldn't harm her, neither physically nor mentally. She turned the metallic dial, the water heated up. Steam filled the room. Jessie bathed her skin lightly, the sensation of the scaldingly hot water calmed her.

After some mintues, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head. She wiped the steam from the mirror and grasped at her make-up utensils.  
Jessie decided to choose a discreet rouge colour, a bright red lipstick and some mascara to emphasise her eyes. She slipped into her evening gown and adjusted the straps. Jessie dried her hair and got it back into shape.

James had cut a rose from the small vase standing on the window sill, fitting it in his breast pocket. He was eagerly awaiting his team mate. Jessie opened the door and left the bathroom. Her dress was skintight and enhanced her female curves. James' jaw dropped. Jessie was always looking beautfiul and enchanting, even though he never had the courage to tell her, because he was afraid of her reaction, but that evening gown fit her like glove. She was beaming, her lapislazuli blue eyes sparkled. He wanted to pay her a compliment, but the the words didn't come out. Jessie who wasn't expecting any feedback, reached for her pouch, fished out a silver ring and put it on her finger.

„Nice rose," she remarked.

„Jessie," James stopped for a moment. He was searching for fitting words.  
„You look good," what a fool he was. Couldn't he think of something more creative?  
What about her dress, the ring, her hair, her make-up? She didn't look good, she looked absolutely breathtakingly and he wasn't able to produce a dingy compliment. His mind was blank so he offered her to link arms and cover up his unsteadiness instead.

„I've spotted a nice Italian restaurant only a few steps from here. Would you fancy a homemade pizza with porcini and parmesan or a colourful plate of spaghetti bolognese?" he wondered.

„Excellent idea! A place worth to celebrate our and especially MY victory."

Miyamoto was secretly working on a battle strategy and wished them a pleasant evening. James asked her to accompany them, because he didn't want to appear rude and egoistic, but Jessie's mother was busy writing a letter to the mayor of Vermilion City so that he could warn his inhabitants and heighten the security measures. Of course, she didn't want her daughter and James to worry about the coming days, at least not now.

Jessie and James left the diner and set out to Carlo's Pizzeria. It was a modern building with giant glass windows that provided an insight into the well attended restaurant in the heart of the city. Most of the tables were already occupied, but the waiters were running around, setting tables and reading every wish from the guests' lips.

The interior was immersed in warm caramel and espresso colours. Dorian pillars supported the upper floor and pictures of Italian sights decorated the walls. Flags in green, white and red, the tricolour, were hanging from the ceiling, a small imitation of the statue of David stood in one corner of the restaurant. They hosted many Italian tourists, it was very noisy and everyone was hooting and laughing out loud. They amused themselves and the atmosphere was excellent.

A waiter named Antonio brought Jessie and James to a small oval table close to the oversized window. He presented the two Team Rocket-members with the menu card and told them that tonight's motto was Latin America meets the boot.  
That was quite an odd motto, but James knew that Jessie enjoyed rollicking parties and salsa music.

Jessie leafed through the offers and decided to begin with a Mojito and a mixed salad with extra corn, for Italian's hardly ever put corn in a regular salad. James chose Bruschette with a few drops of extra virgin Frantoio and ordered two glasses of Montepulciano d'Abruzzo, a premium wine from a region in the middle of Italy.  
Both were offered a selection of appetizers like grissini with olives and peanuts. Jessie helped herself with savoury nibbles and slurped her cocktail. James had to grin. That was typically Jessie, no table manners and definitely no decency. She used to have a quick glance at her neighbour's plates, asking James what they may have possibly ordered at the top of her voice. James raised his glass to drink a toast to his best friend.

„To you, Jessie, one of the most feared Team Rocket-agents on this planet. You really lived up to our name!" they clinked glasses and James took one big gulp of his wine. He could smell the flavour of red fruits and spices. It had a dry start and an harmonious finish.

„I have to admit that Pikachu had a very diligent and determined trainer which allows us to work with a powerful combat machine," Jessie replied.

Antonio returned with two large Pizzas. James preferred Margherita, Jessie was more daring and picked Pizza al tonno with capers. They gorged on their meals as if they hadn't eaten in months. The juicy taste of the tomatoes, the freshness of the basil and the wafer-thin dough made James cry. It was delicious, he had made a good choice. Jessie devoured her pizza topping with fork and spoon, trying to take care not to soil her dress. James noticed some tuna in the corner of her mouth, took the napkin and wiped it away. They didn't have time to talk, they both paid particular attention to the delicatessen on their plates. They took a sip of the Montepulciano and Jessie noted that she began to feel a little bit tipsy. James reached for her hand and caressed her fingers.

„This is on me. Did you like it?" he asked her while interlacing their hands.  
„Mhm, it was exquisite. We should do that more often...I mean go out for lunch and have a snack," Jessie rubbed her thumb in his palm. They moved closer together.

„You're adorable, Jessie," these words escaped his mouth, but he meant them with all his heart.

„I know," Jessie whispered, confirming his observation.

The local band walked on stage and stroke up a vivid Latin American song. Some of the guests stood up and hit the dance floor. Jessie looked longingly after the many men and women locked in a tight embrace. She would have loved to join them, but James wasn't a passionate dancer and he wouldn't count it to his favourite hobbies. But, contrary to her expectations, James stood up, gave Jessie a leg-up and accompanied her to the croweded dance area. The song the band played was called „Pa'rriba" by Descemer Bueno, it was a fast and fervent song. James let her make a turn before giving her a kiss on the hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jessie laid her arms around his neck. As soon as she heard the sounds of the music it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into her blood, it made her tingle and she started to move her body. James was absolutely taken by her agility, he clapped the rhythm of the steps, letting Jessie dance on her own, while she was shifting her weight from front to back.

She moved incrementally closer to James, trying to make eye contact. Jessie began to brush up against him. James turned her around and was now behind his partner, he placed his hands on her hips as they were dancing. They went down on their knees and back up. Jessie and James didn't notice that the other guests moved away from them in order to provide them with more space. The lavender-haired man felt extremly hot, she clearly gave him a kick. He could smell her perfume with a subtle citrus scent. James began to kiss Jessie's neck, slowly and step by step. Jessie was taken by surprise, she turned around and pulled him closer to her. They maintained eye contact and she was about to tease him with her ruby lips. She got closer and closer to her best friend, but then James got distracted.

He looked up and recognized an Alakazam outside the window.

James stopped dancing, resting one hand on Jessie's back.

„What's that?" she asked, unconsciously grasping his hand. The band quit playing music and all guests, the owner Carlo and the waiters were staring out of the window, following Alakazam's movements. A blue shimmer appeared around the Pokémon. He lifted his spoons and crossed his arms.

„I think he's using Confusion," a man next to the Rockets assumed.

The giant glass window was now engulfed by a dark blue sheen, it began to tremble.  
James knew what would happen next, he took Jessie by the hand and pulled her to the rear exit.

„Run, Jessie! Run!" he exclaimed, then there was this deafening bang. The window broke into thousands of pieces. The shards flew direction guests, they flew into the plates, into the faces of all those men and women. No one was able take cover. Jessie and James could hear people screaming their heads off, they were seriously wounded, calling for help. James stood protectively in front of Jessie, hiding her face in his chest. He tried to shield her from the pointy shards of glass. He pressed his body against hers, Jessie fell on her knees. He helped her up and they hurried to a fallen down table in order to hide away from this extremly forceful attack.

„Where does that Pokémon come from?" Jessie closed her eyes, some shards dug deep into her arm. Tension grew in her face and limbs. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow.

„I don't know, but we need to get out of here," James attempted to brave the roaring storm of glass splinters in the restaurant. He helped Jessie up and they crawled on all fours to the Pizzeria's kitchen. The door swung open. Pots and frying pans were lying on the floor, Alakazam raged with all of his power. The cooks and apprentices recoiled, paralysed with terror and numb with grief. James didn't care about them, he wanted to defend Jessie and he wanted to know her safe. They managed it to leave the restaurant and hurried down the streets back to the diner.

* * *

Completely out of breath and relieved that they could escape Alakazam's destroying rage, they burst into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. James was wheezing and Jessie leaned against the bedroom door, squinching her eyes shut as she removed a splinter. James approached her and took care of the bleeding scratch on her arm.

„Let me see," he whispered.

„It's okay, don't bother," Jessie responded, pressing a handkerchief on the wound.

„That was a close call!" her friend gave a sigh of relief.

„Yeah, right," she said, still slightly tremblng with fear.

She lifted the gaze and stared deeply into James' emeraldgreen eyes, before falling upon each other, driven by confusion and chaos of emotion.

James pinned her against the wall, he put his hand on her face, his other hand wandering futher down to her leg. He started to kiss her lips, immediately moving to french kissing as he knew that both were ready for this step. He moved his tongue slowly in her mouth without getting messy. He couldnt't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her lips brushed his, not innocently but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She ran her fingers through his hair along the scalp from front to back, all the way down to his neck. They gave each other a few gentle bites, she worked her way over to nibble on his earlobe and back to his tender and warm lips. Jessie broke off the kiss.

„I want you, James," she whispered, stroking his arms moving to his chest and caressing it sensually. He kissed her neck as she slowly began to unbutton his chemise. James was not trying to get away, he let her undress his upper body. She dropped the chemise on the floor. Jessie kissed him on the corner of his mouth, moving her way down to the jawline. James interlaced his hands with hers. They stumbled backwards to the table. He cleared it with one sweep of his arm and lifted her onto the piece of furniture. She threw her arms around his neck.

„You drive me crazy," he got shivers racing up and down his spine, his engine was running hot. He pulled her closer to him. They were exploring each other, she moved the tip of her tongue into his mouth.

„Why has it taken us so long?" he asked her, caressing her cheeks as she was touching his waist, his shoulders, any part of his body above the belt. Her kisses were comforting  
in ways that words would never be.

„Shut up, James," she ordered, there was no chance she was going to lose her temper, she was still the dominating part of the trio. Jessie could feel the slight burn of wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers. The warmth spread throughout his entire body. James could hardly breathe. He carried her to the double bed, laid her down and kept her company. All of a sudden, he was lying on top of her, sweating and winded, but still willing to kiss every part of her face. She ran her hands up and down his body, making sure she was touching his bald chest pressed against her. Jessie smiled mischievously and backed away when she was almost on the verge of kissing him. James went totally crazy, but tried to control himself.  
He was a decent young man and didn't want to force Jessie to anything in the world, he never wantd to lose respect for her. Jessie noticed that something was going on, so she rolled to the other side and made sure she was now on top of him. They stopped for a moment and smiled at each other.

„Who would have thought that this was going to happen?" James asked, raising his hand to her cheek. Jessie reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. He didn't want to say it, but something deep inside of him forced him to unburden his heart.

„Jessie," he susurrated. Jessie leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

„Yes, James?" she had to admit that she felt a little bit afraid of what would come next.  
She couldn't imagine that James had just exploited her, he would never do that, or had she been wrong about him all this time? Why was she always expecting the worst? She knew why, she had been hurt quite a few times in the past, only made bad experiences with men that took advantage of her, dropping her like a hot potato afterwards. That's why she appeared to be reserved and discontented at times. That's why she didn't want to open up and give her opposite an insight into her world of emotion. She was vulnerable and she always tried to cover up her weaknesses with her briskly and dogmatic behaviour.

„Please, don't ever leave me," he whispered. This took a load off her mind.

„We're a team, you fool. Until all eternity!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 _James was sitting in a pitch-black room. There were no lamps, no windows, not even the smallest light source to brighten the oppressive darkness. It was freezing, there was a draught that sent chills down James' spine. He looked around, trying to recognise where he was, but all he could see was the frightening murk. Suddenly, he could hear lashes coming from the close proximity, they lurked beyond the range of his vision._

 _Snap, snap!_

 _James knew what it meant. She was here, only footsteps away from him. She cracked her whip a second time._

 _Snap, snap!_

 _The Team Rocket-member swallowed hard. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead, his pulse was racing. The paralyzing hurt spread through his body. He remembered the painful whippings, the scars, his whole body used to be covered with abrasions. James' legs twitched, he could no longer fight the impulse to whirl around and sprint down that unlit corridor. He could hear a shrill and high-pitched laughter. Another lash._

 _„James, darling, we will always be together," the dynamic clicking of High Heels made the pulse in his head start to beat. His heart was throbbing in fear. He ran, he ran as fast as his legs carrried him, the whippings constantly following him. He was hyperventilating, trying to avoid making a sound. Each second seemed to play on forever. He called for help, but there was far and wide not a single body. He thought he could hide within the darkness, remain invisible and flee from the soreness that expected him._

 _Then he spotted a slim figure at the end of the corridor. She was wearing a white skirt, her magenta hair worn loose. Although she stood with her back to him, he had little doubt that it was Jessie, his eternal partner. James laid a hand on her shoulder. She gave a little giggle and turned around. James squalled. He was staring into two fir green eyes._

 _„My little James, I fooled you," Jessiebelle clucked. James held his breath. His fiancée was dressed in the official Team Rocket-uniform, the red ‚R' showing off her shirt._

 _„Where's Jessie? What did you do to her?" he asked her furiously. Jessiebelle took a swing at him, the quirt by the short hairs. She menaced him, cracking the agonizing instrument of torture once more._

 _„It's time to teach you a lesson, my precious," she went for his throat._

 _„There is no Jessie, it was me, all the time," her face spoke volumes of plain folly._  
 _„I tricked you, I tricked you, there's no way to escape," Jessiebelle began to strangle him,_  
 _he choked up for a second, cawing the name of the only person he ever trusted._

 _„Jessie!" he croaked with his last ounce of strength._

 _„Jessie!"_

James woke up, drenched with sweat. He tried to suppress a piercing shriek, noticing that Jessie was lying in his arms, gently sleeping and quietly snoring. She was still wearing her long red dress. Her hair was tousled, but she seemed calm and serene. He began to realize that this had just been a terrible and forbidding nightmare, coupled with his worst fears and fantasies. James attempted to settle down, he took a quick glance at Jessie, smiled and kissed her forehead. Jessie winced as she felt his lips.

„Way too early, James," she mumbled half asleep. Jessie opened her eyes to slits. She yawned loudly and gazed deep into two trustworthy emeraldgreen eyes. She called last night's events to mind. They had been attacked by an Alakazam and were able to escape his destroying power in the nick of time. Back at the Diner, their emotions went crazy, she and James had made out and she was certain that it hadn't been just an insiginficant emotional release, but that a serious bonding was advancing. Jessie sat up and had a good stretch, her arms were straight overhead. She clasped her hands together and inhaled as she reached upward. She had to admit that her feelings for James had changed over the last couple of weeks. They weren't only amicable anymore, she had caught herself imagining a future with the lavender-haired man as a potential boyfriend, but her experiences in the past made her act cautiously. Jessie remembred a particular ex-boyfriend she had dated at the age of twenty. His name was Tobias, much older than Jessie, he had been a gruesome contemporary, insidious and unfaithful.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Jessie wrapped her arms around Tobias' neck. Their lips locked and she had butterflies in her stomach. It was a wonderful feeling, he gave her the necessary concealment she needed. His hand reached for hers and they interlocked as they kissed tentatively. His kisses were full of passion. She enjoyed every bit of it, being convinced that she had finally met the right person. Their lips parted._

„Do you really need to go to work?" she asked him, blocking the bedroom door. He nodded and pushed her gently aside. „I need to take care of you, the rent is not going to pay itself and you don't want to lose this apartment, right?" he whispered, snatching his briefcase.

 _Tobias was a bank employee and a very diligent one too. He would never miss out on a deal with his customers, he was purposeful and in great demand. Men and women would conclude a contract, every coworker admired his persuasion._

 _Jessie stepped aside and let out a deep sigh. Tobias lifted her chin. „Only a few hours, Jessica," he caressed her cheek and left the apartment. He and Jessie had been living in this high-rise building for some weeks now. They had met at a Ramen-bar. Jessie was a temporary worker and she had spilled scaldingly hot soup over his lap. Tobias had taken it all with a great deal of humor, they both had laughed themselves to tears and the little incident was soon forgotten._

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Jessie decided to pay Tobias a visit. She slipped into a short summer dress with pastel petals and set out to the international bank in the centre of the town. She knew that his office was on the third floor of the giant skyscraper that towered above the inconspicuous terrace houses. Jessie jumped into the elevator, pressed the button and was ready to surprise her partner. The alarm sounded from the tiny loudspeakers in the upper left corner of the lift. She stepped out and walked direction office. The roller shutters were closed, the door was locked.

‚He's probably having an important meeting,' Jessie thought, but that didn't prevent her from barging in. She pressed the handle and opened the door slightly. What she saw, took her breath away. There was Tobias, obviously enjoying his togetherness with an unknown blonde woman. The long-legged blonde ran her fingers through his hair, Tobias didn't even notice that someone was observing them. Jessie slammed the door behind her. She was boiling with rage, she gave went to her feelings, walked up to her partner and slapped him strenuously.

„ _You filthy bastard," Jessie yelled, taking a swing at Tobias. He reached for her hand, trying to fend the clout off. He smirked and nudged her. The blonde woman stepped aside, keeping a watch on this escalation.  
_

„ _Why did you do this to me?" Jessie asked, clenching her teeth. She demanded an answer. Why had Tobias cheated on her? Her partner scowled, looking at her with a menacing expression._

„ _You're so naive, Jessica," he whispered. „Did you really think that I would bother about such a fledgling? I need a mature female, strong in spirit, not an inexperienced kid who's wet behind her ears," he said in a determined voice. Jessie managed it to break away from Tobias, turned around and left his office. She tried to repress her feelings, he wasn't worth the tears. He was only another man who had betrayed her, dropping her like a hot potato and not giving a toss about her and her suffering._

 _-Flashback ends-_

Jessie shook her head, trying to cast off the memories. There was this scattered and instinctive anger which prevented her mind from getting clear thoughts. James noticed her discomfort and joined her. He put an arm around Jessie's shoulder. His best friend jerked as she felt a gentle squeeze.

„Is everything okay with you?" James wanted to know. Jessie was still lost in thoughts.  
Would it work out with James? Could they share an intimate relationship without cheating on each other or would he betray her too? Was James this kind of person? Absolutely not! He was loyal and attentive. How often did he let Jessie go ahead, no matter if for food or comfort. She laid her head on his shoulder. It was time to do some straight talking.

„James," Jessie began. She wasn't sure if he could commit to a serious relationship.  
„James," she gathered her courage, „can you...I mean, could you fall in love after all those painful and traumatic events in the past? I mean until now, you shivered at the thought of acting out your feelings, you rejected women who expressed interest in you like the Ghost of Maiden's Peak," she said.

„That was a Gastly, Jess, not a real person," James replied.

„Fair enough," Jessie added. „So, I'm going to repeat my question: Could you ever fall in love again?" she wondered.

James nodded. „Looking at you, I think I already have," he lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jessie blushed and reached for his hand. „Do you think we're ready for this?"

Her team-mate squeezed her hand. „It depends," James said.

„On what?" Jessie questioned.

„Will you ever be able to trust somebody again?" he wanted to know.

„I could try and trust you for a start," she smiled at James.

Quietly embracing her from behind, he made her lie down in the pillows, kissing her sternum and moving upwards to her neck. Jessie chuckled. „Stop it, James! That tickles," she fought against his cuddles and attempted to repel his targeted attacks that were obviously meant lovingly. James cupped her face, crushing his lips against hers. Jessie felt the urge to dig her nails into his back. They continued kissing until a bang on the door put them off their stride.

„Jessie! James! Meowth! I need to talk to you!"

„Meowth's not here," Jessie and James giggled as they had hit their fronts quite badly while making out. James pulled the blankets over their heads.

„It's urgent, I give you one more minute," Jessie's mother wouldn't stop hammering against the door. Jessie snarled. She stood up and slipped into her uniform, James followed suit. They left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen where Miyamoto was already expecting them.

„Why did it take you so long to get ready? We've got an emergency situation, the mayor is waiting for us," Miyamoto fetched her bag and the keys. „Let's go. We have no time to lose," she stood up. Jessie and James were both groping in the dark. Had this social plight something to do with Miyamoto's secret telephone conversation with their boss? Was there a storm brewing?

* * *

Meowth arrived just in time to accompany his team-mates and Miyamoto to the parish hall in the centre of the city. Jessie's mother showed the doorman her visitor badge and the written confirmation that she asked for an audience with the mayor. The doorman swept her purse, eventually permitting her and the trio to enter the building. The halls were marbled and dipped into a multiplicity of discreet vanilla colours. They walked upstairs to the fourth floor. The parish hall was full of security guards observing every step the Team Rocket-members made. They eyeballed Miyamoto as she tapped on the ebony door.

„Enter," a short buzzer sounded and the door flew open. A small man with hazel eyes and chestnut hair was sitting at his oversized desk. Miyamoto walked up to the mayor and bowed down in front of him.

„Please, " he begged her to sit down with a motion of his hand. Team Rocket took a seat opposite the rather short statured man. He folded his hands together and harrumphed.

„Tell me, what's the matter?" he asked Miyamoto.

„Sir, Emanuel, the leader of Team Crag, a notorius evil and criminal organisation declared war on Vermilion City. We need to inform the inhabitants and arrange for security measures," Jessie's mother stated. Jessie, James and Meowth exchanged anxious looks.

„One by one. Why exactly is Emanuel declaring war on my city?" the mayor desired a detailed explanation.

„I am a former member of the organisation that beat Team Crag during the First Pokémon War. After the ravage, I was assigned to trace evidence for the existence of Mew. I was able to record his cry and Emanuel is keen to steal my cassette in order to attract Mew, catch that legendary Pokémon and make use of him. He has devastating and fatal plans and we need to be very careful that the cry is not going to be abused, it would have disastrous consequences", Miyamoto explained.

„And why is he aiming for Vermilion City? Why did we get involved, for goodness sake?"  
the mayor began to feel uneasy.

„This is all my fault, Sir. I decided upon a temporary submersion in Vermilion City, I wanted to keep that cassette safe and I thought that working undercover would simplify matters," a guilty conscience needed no accuser.

„You endangered not only me, but every single resident of my beloved city. How do you want to make up for this? Is there a possibility to prevent this war?" he asked her.

„No, it's too late, but my former boss assured me that he's going to send enough ground troops to defend your city. There will be four divisions marching in tonight, they're well-equipped with the newest weapons and means of defence, no need to worry," Miyamoto answered.

„No need to worry?! We're expecting a fight for life and death and you tell me not to worry?" the mayor jumped up, tearing his hair. He walked over to the window, looking down to the market place, full of people who had no idea abut the coming events.

„It's not her fault, Sir. Emanuel is the maniac behind this grotesque spectacle," Jessie tried to shelter her mother.

„We must alert everyone about the danger," Miyamoto claimed.

The mayor sighed deeply. „What do you want me to do?" he asked inquisitively.

„Do you have access to all radio and television stations as well as to loudspeakers in this city?" Miyamoto wanted to know. The mayor nodded.

„Of course, I do. I'm a good and dutiful mayor," he replied.

„And, in this case, a devious hacker too," Meowth whispered so that only James could hear it.

„Let's make an announcement, we need to warn your residents," Jessie's mother proposed. The mayor walked over to a locker and entered the PIN code. A device with countless buttons and levers appeared. He began to boot his computer, trying to gain access to the requested broadcasting centre of Vermilion City. He flipped the switch to turn on the microphone, handing it over to Miyamoto.

Jessie's mother took a deep breath before addressing herself to the unsuspecting people busy with their everyday affairs of life.

„Attention! Attention! This is an emergency message," Miyamoto's voice echoed through the crowded street. „Vermilion City is in highest danger, we're expecting a military attack by a criminal organisation called Team Crag. I ask you to keep calm," Jessie's mother observed the people on the market place slowly bur surely getting nervous.  
„You don't need to worry, we're ready to defend this place by any means necessary.  
We beg you to not leave your house as soon as the siren sounds. If you're en route, make sure to run for cover in shops, stores or cafés, don't walk outside, avoid outdoor activites and barricade doors and windows," Miyamoto switched the button to turn the microphone off.

James took a look outside, people were agitatedly talking to each other. Women took their children by the hand ran off the market place. The atmosphere was depressed and tense. The emergency message had caused quite a stir. The inhabitants raised their eyes to the parish hall, baffled and bewildered.

Miyamoto reached for the microphone a second time. „Please, there's no need to get panicky. We're going to protect this city by hook or by crook. We should not let ourselves be put off by a single lunatic. It is currently not yet assured that Team Crag is going to attack Vermilion City! This is just a precautionary measure, the chances are good that he's going to abstain from conducting a campaign," Miyamoto attemped to calm the churning people down, but she knew exactly that is was one big lie.

She turned around. „We need to attend to this matter as quickly as possible," Jessie, James and Meowth nodded approvingly.

„I need your help to defend this city against Emanuel. Do you think you can manage it?  
You've got to be very careful and alert, we may not permit ourselves any error," Miyamoto made it plain. There was no room for negligence and gross fault. Team Rocket had to make an effort to protect not only the innocent residents, but also the valuable cassette hidden behind the heating of the Diner.

* * *

They bid farewell to the mayor and left the parish hall. Miyamoto didn't want Jessie and her friends to worry, so she decided to distract them with one of her dearest hobbies.

„Who's in for a karoke-night?" she smiled at them. James raised an eyebrow.  
„Isn't this slightly inappropriate? Shouldn't we rather be geared up for final battle?"  
he assumed. Miyamoto laid a hand on James' shoulder.

„Don't be uninhibited by Emanuel! What do you want us to do? Twiddle our thumbs and wait for this madman to attack us? You surely don't have to be afraid," Jessie's mother tried to encourage the lavender-haired man. James shrug his shoulders.

Jessie was keen on the idea of this welcome diversion and was eventually able to convince James to join her and Miyamoto.

„Fine," James said, „but I'm not going to sing!" he clarified. Jessie linked arms with him.

„Oh come'on, during our missions you always dance and sing with me at every opportunity and you're really good at it," she flattered him.

„Singing, dancing? Team Rocket has really gone to the dogs...," Miyamoto shook her head. „They demanded discipline, awareness and fighting spirit in my day, but it seems that much has changed over the course of time," she smiled despite herself, always trying to deemphasize the gravity of the situation.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Team Rocket entered a local pub in the centre of the city.  
Despite the crisis, it was well attended. People occupied the round tables, ordered drinks and appetizers, laughed and attempted to dissemble the incertitude and fear. Jessie, James, Meowth and Miyamoto were brought to the counter of the bar.

„This is on me," Miyamoto said, „choose whatever you like." Jessie snatched the list of beverages and James looked over her shoulder to check the wide range of offers.  
The waitress brought Meowth a bowl filled with milk and the cat-Pokémon began to sip the white liquid immediately. A young woman with dark green hair dared to go on stage and began to sing a lovely and well-known melody. It was „Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt. The singer was without any talent whatsoever, but the crowd cheered for her and applauded enthusiastically. Jessie gave James a slight nudge.

„Let's do this, James. Sing with me," she urged.

„No. Please, give me a break! I don't want to make a fool of myself," he clinged to his Long Island Ice Tea and tried to avoid eye contact with Jessie. Miyamoto put a hand on his thigh.

„Do her a favour, don't be so shy," she roused him. James grunted, stood up and walked with Jessie to the stage. The host presented them with two microphones and asked them to choose a fitting song. Jessie was busy figuring out where the headlamps would shed light on her most attractive side and James was simply hanging his head in displeasure, unmotivated and sluggish.

„How about ‚I want to know what love is'?" Jessie suggested, after browsing through the pages of the large folder. She knew the song and the lyrics were perfectly tuned to their lives. James rolled his eyes.

„For all I care," he murmured. The host nodded and introduced the song.

James stepped nervously from one foot to the next, he swallowed. Jessie shoved a microphone under his nose.

James:

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Jessie:

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

Jessie and James converged. She stretched out her hand and reached for her partner.  
James grasped at her hand and pulled Jessie closer. He wasn't a gifted singer, nor did he like that strangers paid so much attention to him, but he was doing this for Jessie, because he knew that she enjoyed being in the spotlight.

Both:

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Suddenly, James was completely in his element. He went down on his knees, singing full of vim and vigor. The crowd rejoiced and clapped their hands. They cheered Team Rocket and shouted for joy. Some people stood up and moved dynamically to the music.  
Everyone sang along as the song reached its climax, and then the alarm rang.

A dead silence fell across the pub. They could hear the howling sirenes. The audience became worried and whispered agitatedly. Everyone knew what this meant. Emanuel, the leader of Team Crag, was about to invade Vermilion City. This wasn't a test, this wasn't a joke. Jessie glanced over to her companion, forming the following words with her mouth: „It's time." James nodded and dropped the microphone. They walked over to Miyamoto who would assign them a job.

Jessie's mother asked the trio to go outside and gather at the public square. She would try to calm down the stirred up residents and follow later. Miyamoto squeezed Jessie's hand.

„Please, be careful! Emanuel is quite powerful, he will try to incapacitate you and our four divisions at all costs. Be prepared for anything! I don't know how well-equipped he is, I don't know what weapons or Pokémon he is going to use, but he sure has an ace up his sleeve. He doesn't sleep, he's attentive and harrowing. He will fight until his last breath, he won't give up, not until he's in possession of my recording," Miyamoto put a hand on Jessie's and James' shoulder.

„Make Team Rocket proud!"

* * *

The trio left the pub and stepped outside. The sky ominously darkened, draped in black clouds. The air grew heavy, and the humidity pressed down. A stillness fell over the deserted market place. Jessie, James and Meowth could hear a low crackle of thunder.  
A streak of hot silver splitted the sky and the downpour began. James turned to his right and spotted a helicopter only a few meters above their heads. The leaves were whilred up by the wind. Two unknown shapes peered out of the tiny windows. Carla and Trevor felt somewhat queasy, but were game for anything. The agent clutched at a gun and shot with pinpoint precision at the trio's feet who were able to avoid this attack.

„How dare you!" Jessie clenched her fist.

„Surrender now! Hand over the cassette with Mew's cry and we're going to spare this city!" Carla shouted. Jessie escaped a high-pitched laughter.

„Forget it! Prepare for trouble," the magenta-haired woman was ready to recite their motto, but James restrained her.

„This is not the right time, Jess. We must make sure to join one of the four divisions and fight Team Crag's ground troops, let's go," he and Meowth took Jessie by the hand and ran away, paving a way through the panic-stricken huge crowd that was startled by the pistol shot. Among the citizens were also Ash, Misty and Brock. The young Pokémon-trainer stopped and tugged at Brock's sleeve.

„Hey! There's Team Rocket," Ash yelled, but he got lost in the shuffle.  
The wind picked up, howling and warning. Another crack of lightning rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Three cannon shots were fired. The people cried for help, little children wept bitter tears, calling for their parents. The trio got not very far as they heared a deafening bang only a few inches away.

The mayor, observing this doomsday scenario, hid behind his desk, ducked his head and tried to shut the sounds from his ears. Miyamoto rushed into his office, soaking wet and armed with bow and arrow and a handgun.

„This is worse than I thought," she wheezed, gasping for breath.

„What do you want me to do?" he whimperd, his entire body trembled. Jessie's mother let out a yell.

„First of all: stop wailing like a little girl, you're the mayor of Vermilion City, for heaven's sake! Second: we need to evacuate the city right now! I didn't expect Emanuel to release bombs and roll out the heavy artillery, I underestimated him," Miyamoto felt guilty for jeopardizing the inhabitants of this tranquil place. She wiped the raindrops from her forehead, reached for the microphone and made another announcement.

Her voice echoed through the streets and shops. „Please, leave the city immediately! Drop everything! Vermilion isn't safe anymore," she had a hard time acknowledging that Emanuel's destructive fury was unstoppable.

Ash stayed put, Misty attempted to remove him from the market place, but he fought tooth and nail agianst her efforts. „Ash, haven't you listened to the announcement? We need to leave the city, come on!" she grabbed him by the arm, but Ash refused to make a run for it.

„Team Rocket went in that direction," he pointed at the port.  
„We need to catch them up. I'm not leaving without Pikachu," Ash talked turkey. He wouldn't leave his partner behind, even though both were in great danger.

„Stop talking nonsense, we need to leave or we're definitely going to die in the hail of bombs!"

The ground beneath their feet quaked. Misty dove to the ground and covered her head, expecting the shock and blast of an explosion to hit them any moment. Her friend took the initiative and began to sprint, Brock and Misty were forced to follow him.

„Turn back, Ash, it's way too dangerous," Misty tried to put him off searching for Pikachu, but it was impossible to dissuade Ash from his wacky idea.

Eventually, they reached the port where Team Rocket was already expecting them.

Pikachu was standing next to Jessie, ready to follow her orders albeit reluctantly.

The rain poured down over the port with a roar, piercing their skins. Their footwear was quickly overwhelmed, water seeping through the stitching. They were all sodden and cold.

„Give him back, Jessie! He doesn't belong to you," Ash protected his face from the pungently raindrops. Jessie chuckled.

„This time, twerp, you don't have the slightest chance to defeat us," she snapped her fingers and an army of grunts dressed in black with the red ,R' on their upper arm reared up behind the trio.

„May I introduce you to the Raticate division?" Misty, Ash and Brock took a look at the countless soldiers, armed to the teeth and equipped with some of the strongest Pokémon, but this sight didn't prevent the young trainer to challenge Team Rocket to battle. Ash reached for his Pokéball and called Charmander. The fiery creature hatched out and emitted a flame burst.

„You asked for it!" The trio was about to get ready to fight when someone interrupted their intention.

„Stop it!" Miyamoto was standing between her daughter and the children. She was completely soaked, her critical look saying more than thousand words.

„This is not the right time to go at each other's throat!"

Ash was surprised to see the owner of „M. & D.'s Diner".

„Martha?"

Jessie's mother smirked. „Hmm, not quite, my little boy. My name is Miyamoto, I'm a former Team Rocket-member and this," she pointed at Jessie, „is my beloved daughter!"

The kid's jaws dropped. „So, you belong to the enemies too!" Ash huffed. He was willing to clapperclaw Miyamoto as well, but Jessie's mother was faster and held his arm with a firm grip. „If I were you, I would call it a day! If we want to survive this battle, it's urgent to eliminate inconsistencies and work together," Miyamoto proposed.

„Never! They stole my Pikachu," Ash yelled, boiling with rage. Jessie's mother matched her daughter glare for glare.

„You stole that reputable young man's Pikachu? Shame on you," Miyamoto gave Jessie a roasting.

„Mom! Not now," her daughter replied.

„You're right. The past is the past and we can't change it. Pikachu belongs to Team Rocket and you've got settle for it, boy," Miyamoto declared.

„Are you going to help us or will you just get in the way?" she wondered.

Ash considered his options. He could fight against Team Crag and wait for the suitable opportunity to destroy the golden Pokéball or he could just draw in his horns and leave the field of battle.

„Let's do this!" he turned his cap.

The helicopter, flown by Carla and Trevor had gained on the foot soldiers. The Team Crag-agent pulled the pin of a hand grenade and threw it direction Team Rocket who were able to evade the whammy once more.

„We need to immobilize the pilots and their flying objects. Emanuel places his bet on air raids. This is going to be a waltz. The Dragonite dvision will combat them in mid air. They won't have a chance to escape. On the other hand, it's our task to protect the recording," Miyamoto explained.

The crowd of grunts slowly parted as a tall man cleaved a way through his agents.

„I trained them to be intrepid and bold, ready to take risks at any time. We must face many obstacles, before we reach our goal," he said in a deep and determined voice. Miyamoto turned around. Giovanni was standing vis-à-vis her. Jessie, James and Meowth bowed down and didn't move.

Out on the rolling skyline, only a few miles away, a lancelike ray of blue-white light shot up into the gathering dusk. An instant later, there was a blinding flash and a huge ball of varicoloured fire belched upward. Everyone ducked their heads. James narrowed his eyes to a slit, trying to recognize blurred figures visible on the horizon.

„Sir, I don't like to interrupt you, but I think we have more problems than just the helicopters rushing over our heads and attempting to shell the city," the lavender-haired man pointed towards a whole horde of Gengars, Haunters and Gastlies lining up on the hill. Jessie joined James and they both stared disbelievingly at the ghost Pokémon.

Her heart throbbed in fear as she stood up against the wall of phantasmal creatures that began to hurry down the hill direction port. James took her hand and squeezed it, he could feel every beat of his own heart pounding as the Pokémon approached.


	11. Chapter 11 - the final chapter

Chapter 11 – the final chapter

„We need to stop the ghostly Pokémon," Ash grasped for the Pokéballs haning on his belt. He considered which moves would weaken the phantasmal creatures. „If only Haunter were still my companion," the young trainer whispered. It was almost impossible to beat the horde of ghosts, no attack was effective enough to incapacitate the imminent danger. Suddenly, the children spotted men and women cleaving out of their barricaded houses, ready to join them and fight against Emanuel's harmful army.

An elderly woman called Abra out of her Pokéball, for she knew that psychic moves had an actual impact on spectral Pokémon. A man emulated her deeds and released Drowzee out of his spherule. Ash was certain that he could count on the citizens, and observed how more and more residents armed fort he forthcoming combat.

* * *

Miyamoto sent for Jessie. Her daughter and James were ready to execute her order. Jessie's mother rummaged around and fished a small tape out of her bag. „Listen, Jessica, make sure that neither Emanuel nor his grunts come in possession of this cassette.  
It's important that you keep it safe," she presented Jessie with the tape.  
„Now, run into the forest!" Miyamoto commanded, but Jessie hesitated.

„What about you?" she asked her.

„Don't worry about me! Protect the world from devastation!"

The trio nodded, took to their heels and began to run as fast as their legs would carry them. Emanuel had already gotten wind of Miyamoto's intentions. He called for Carla and Trevor.

„Follow them into the woods! I want that tape, whatever the cost! Don't spare anyone!" he bid. His obsequious servants obeyed him without question and followed the trail. Carla loaded the pistols. „Ehm, Carla? What are you up to?" Trevor asked, slightly irritated by his team-mates' plan. „You heard him! Aren't you sick of being called a loser? Let's show our leader how menacing we really are," she pressed her head back into the nape of her neck and laughed hysterically.

* * *

The residents took great pains to defend Vermilion City and were successful in the fight against the countless Gengars, Haunters and Gastlys. They were able to rout the ghots after a nearly forlorn battle. Ash and his friends tried to support them, helping the people who received an injury. Nurse Joy was working at full speed, bandaging the scratches and bruises. About an hour later, the citizens and the twerps being completely drained, emaciated and at the end of their thether, they had put the phantasmal creatures to flight. The city was able to breath again. People cheered and jubilated, shook their hands and pat each other on the back. For a short period of time, calm returned to Vermilion City. The mayor scrambled from under the table and dared to take a glimpse at his partly destroyed town. Some of the shops and cafés had been reduced to ashes by the invaders, but all in all his inhabitants had escaped with no more than a fright. Misty grabbed Ash's arm.

„It's over, Ash! Come'on, let's go and leave this city! I don't want to stay here any longer," she begged him, but the aspiring Pokémon-master hit her hand away.  
„No chance! I'm not leaving without Pikachu! We need to follow Team Rocket and shatter the golden Pokéball!"

* * *

The trio confronted Carla and her team-member Trevor. Both were armed to the teeth, but Team Rocket remained defiant. James called Weezing out of his Pokéball, Jessie followed suit and asked Arbok to carry out her orders. Their Pokémon weren't so well-trained like Team Crag's companions, but Jessie and James wouldn't draw in their horns so easily. They were used to defeats, but today they had an ace up their sleeves. „Before we forget... Pikachu! It's your turn," Jessie yelled, sending the electric mouse into battle.

Carla owned a Hypno as was supported by Trevor's Gastly. Their Pokémon vanquished Arbok and Weezing at a single blow. Team Rocket didn't even have the chance to think about moves and effective attack strategies. „That was fast," James wanted to backpedal, but they had promised their criminal organisation to fight to the bitter end. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends caught up on their long-standing rivals and waited for the suitable opportunity to regain Pikachu.

Gastly used Shadow Ball and wrapped Team Rocket into a thick dark cloud. Jessie, James and Meowth puffed and blew, the fog causing their eyes to burn like fire. James stumbled backwards, completely disoriented and cracked the golden Pokéball. He looked down at the mess, hoping that Jessie didn't notice his fauxpas, but the magenta-haired woman was already scuttling on the floor, trying to recollect the individual parts. „Look what you've done!" she took a piece of the golden spherule and threw it at James.

„The only time we were in possession of that yellow rat, the only chance we had to welcome Pikachu to our team, and you screw it up! Like always!" she was hopping mad, glaring at James for a second, before she grabbed him by the collar, shaking him vehemently.

Ash seized the opportunity and threw his Pokéball at Pikachu who made no move to get caught a second time by his best friend. They were finally reunited. The young trainer called his little companion out of the spherule and they ended up in a tight embrace. „Pikachu! I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I promise to never leave you again, you enjoy my fullest confidence! We're an unbeatable team, no one can tear us apart," Ash was over the moon, but the battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni was still fighting against Emanuel. His Alakazam was more powerful than he had expected. The psychic Pokémon was policing Giovanni's Persian who was unable to perform any move. Persian dangled in the air, transfixed with pain as the Confusion shot through his body. There was only one solution to this situation, Miyamoto had to play Mew's cry in order to decoy the legendary Pokémon and requesting assistance.

„Miyamoto! Help me," Giovanni yelled, observing how his Persian was knockabout. He crashed into a tree, collapsing at the foot of it. The boss of Team Rocket saw no alternative. „Play the cry!" he ordered, but Miyamoto strove against his instruction.

„No, Giovanni! You're not one whit better than Emanuel!" Jessie's mother exclaimed, turning the cassette between her fingers.

Giovanni ran towards his former agent and snatched the tape. „This is our last chance," he was out of breath, his hand was shaking out of excitement as he put the cassette into the tape deck. Shortly after pressing the playback mode, a high-pitched sound filled the air. Ash and his friends had to shut out the jarring and discordant cry from their ears. It was deafening, just as Miyamoto had told. Giovanni and Emanuel raised their eyes to the sky, waiting for the rose creature to appear in the dark clouds. They heard the rumbling of the approaching thunderstorm. „Seems that Mew has left you in the lurch," Emanuel said, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Carla grabbed at the Hardballer, aimed for Jessie with the highest precisions and fired off a shot. „Jessie, watch out!" James got in her way and pushed his friend aside. The first shot hit him and he fell, slumped down and remained motionless on the floor. His Pokéballs rolled off his belt and Gulpin released himself, waddling towards the battlefield. James squalled in pain, his hand touching the open wound on his chest. „James! No!" Jessie bobbed up, crawling over to her partner. Misty was frightened by the grief-stricken face of the Team Rocket-member. „Oh my God, James...", her hand wandered up to her mouth, she was frozen in shock. Jessie diloricated her skirt, took a piece of fabric and tried to stop the heavy bleeding by pressing on the wound.

„Why did you do that?" she asked James, tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

She hugged him to herself. James gasped for breath. Meowth stepped up to his team-mates, worrying about James' well-being. „The wound is bleeding briskly, we need help, Meowth!" Jessie shouted without losing sight of her friend. James was delirious, he rolled his eyes, threatening to black out very soon.  
„Stay with me, James, it's so hard to survive without you," Jessie supported his head. He began to murmur unintellegible stuff.

„Jessie," he whispered, the pain in his chest increasing by the minute. He reached for her hand. „Jessie, please, will you marry me?" he cawed.

His partner was taken by surprise. She couldn't take this question seriously. Jessie wiped off her tears. „You're talking nonsense, James," she attempted to smile. „You're just confused," Jessie chuckled, trying to get a grip on herself, the tears still running down her face. „Don't worry, help is near! They're going to dress that wound and you'll be fine," she caressed his cheek, but James stuck to his guns.

„Please, Jessie, give me one reason to fight...Argh," he writhed in pain, „there weren't many bright spots in my life. I ran away as a child, I got abused by a nutty battleaxe, let's be honest, my life had really gone to the dogs," he took a deep breath, the ache almost unbearable, „but then I met you," he sretched out his hand and carressed Jessie's cheek.

In just seconds, everything before his eyes went blank and he passed out. „James!" Jessie could hear the sirens from a distance. She tried to shake her partner up, but James didn't move. She felt his pulse, it was weak. The trained nurses jumped out of the car and laid James on a stretcher. Jessie and Meowth were only able to stand idly by and watch them driving their team-mate to the nearby clinic.

Jessie turned around, boling with rage. Carla could see the fury in her eyes as she called Arbok to aid her in battle. „You will count the cost, you horrid..." she launched the ball direction helicopter, releasing the cobra out of his spherule. The giant snake coiled, ready to obey his trainer's orders. „Arbok! Use Poison Sting, run her down!" Jessie entrusted her Pokémon to follow her commands. Arbok darted at the young woman, hitting her with the end of his long tail. Carla fell from her seat, flinching uncontrolledly.  
Trevor came to her assistance, but the sting caused her to resign.

* * *

No one noticed a small floating creature cleaving its way through the thicket of the forest. „Mew?" its squeaky voice didn't attract attention. Team Rocket, Ash and his friends and Miyamoto were too busy fighting untiringly against Emanuel and his crew that they didn't understand the major consequences that recording caused. Mew flew over their heads, observing the happening at close range. It wasn't amused looking at the bloody battleground, the countless injured people and the wickedness of men. It thought back to the First Pokémon War where so many innocent Pokémon had lost their lives and it seemed to Mew that mankind had learned nothing from the terrifying disaster bare hands effected. Mew lost its temper, it wanted to put an end to this fruitless combat for life and death. The so thought ancestor of Pokémon created a giant pink bubble and loosed it off direction fighting event. It was like a bolt from the blue.  
An earsplitting bang compelled the grunts to touch down. Misty went down on her knees, covering her face and hiding behind Ash. Brock strived to locate the source of this tremendous force. Surprised by the sudden push, Giovanni dropped the tape deck and the cassette fell out. A pressure wave swept them away. The battle grinded to a halt. It was as quiet as a mouse. Silence held sway over the arena of terror. No one dared to move, no one dared to breath. They were blinded by a harsh light, unable to recognize the trigger for this colossal interference. Suddenly, they could hear a faint and squeaky voice talking to the indefatigable combatants.

„This war has to be stopped immediately," the voice said. „That's Mew, I'm sure," Giovanni whispered, considering whether he should try to catch that legendary Pokémon, but his arms were heavy, he felt lethargic as if he had gone into a trance.

„Look around, look what you've done to your Pokémon, your loyal friends who are ready to give their lives for you. This world is ruled by ingratitude and greed. Mankind is shrewd, selfishly pursuing their own aims, literally walking over dead bodies to achieve power. It's time that someone judges over good and bad, over foolishness and egoism. You fight each other for no particular reason. You fight for a recording that would allegedly enable you to catch me, but you're wrong. I'm just a shell, inviolable, inscrutable and insuperable. I won't manifest in front of human beings, not worth to share in my invincible power. No man-made object will allow you to keep me in captivity! My existence is volatile, unreachable for you. I am now putting an end to this horror," Mew said.

Gulpin, whose unique stomach acid allowed it to digest almost everything, shambled towards the tape and swallowed the tiny artifact, before anyone was able to intervene and keep it from doing so. Mew wrapped itself in a massive cloud so that neither the grunts, Giovanni and Miyamoto nor the twerps were able to catch a glimpse of the legendary Pokémon. A thunderbolt struck only a few metres away and it started to rain heavily, just before Mew vanished into thin air. As soon as they were able to move again, Giovanni jumped up, grasping for Gulpin. He shook the green Pokémon up and down, juddering the creature agitatedly, but the cassette was already digested by now. There was no chance that Gulpin would return the tape. „No, no," the boss of Team Rocket banged his fists on the wet grass.

„I can't believe it just ate my precious artifact," he sobbed, hanging his head in desperation. Miyamoto bobbed up, crept over to her supervisor and pat him on the back. „It's okay, Giovanni. It didn't bring you any luck. The war is over, there is no reason to continue this destructive battle. Our Pokémon are completely exhausted. Reach an agreement with Emanuel," she suggested, but Giovanni was expressionless as she spoke.

Right then, Alakazam's Hyper Beam hit them both. They fell on the floor. Emanuel was floating on his platform right over their heads.  
„I will never give up, Giovanni! Revenge is sweet. Even though, we're not scrambling for the cassette anymore, I still have a bone to pick with you," he laughed malevolently, but Giovanni was faster and ordered his Persian to use Fury Swipes and scratch Emanuel's face. The leader of Team Crag fought tooth and nail against the powerful move until he stumbled upon his own feet and swooped down to a depth of more than hundred meters.  
A last cry was heard before the gorge swallowed Giovanni's evil nemesis.

„We're safe," Miyamoto whispered, this event taking a load off her mind. She joined the children, helping them to wipe off the dirt and adjusting Ash's cap. Everyone rejoiced, the clash between two hostile organisations had eventually come to an end and none of them would ever disturb Mew's eternal rest again.

* * *

Jessie was sitting on a rock, hiding her face in her hands. How could she possibly be pleased with the outcome? James was badly hurt and it wasn't certain that he would survive this serious attack. Miyamoto walked up to her, stroking her back. She could hear her daughter sob. „Everything's going to be fine," she attempted to calm Jessie down. „Are you sure?" Jessie snivelled, ashamed of crying in public, but finally able to open up towards her mother. „James is a strong man, even if you don't believe it. He won't leave you alone, he's a born fighter and he loves you," Miyamoto assured. Jessie nodded in agreement. „I don't want him to leave, mom," it was the first time she would call Miyamoto ‚mom' and it felt strange at first. „We promised to support and care for each other, until all eternity!"

* * *

Jessie was sitting next to the hospital bed. She observed James' cardiac frequency on the monitor. The slight continuous beep was the only audible sound in the room. James was still unconscious, lying motionless on the disused mattress of the nearby clinic. His partner was worried, she didn't know if he would ever regain his conciousness. He had been gravely injured. The wound was incessantly bleeding, it wasn't the first time Nurse Joy changed the dressing today. She noticed Jessie's sorrow and concern. „Don't worry, he will soon be up and about again," Joy slapped on a smile, but failed at cheering the Team Rocket-agent up. The magenta-haired woman kept a straight face, her fingers reaching for James' hand. He was ashen, a scar covering his right cheek. James had been willing to risk his life in order to save her. Never had Jessie expected him to be so strong and courageous. He always appeared to be rather fearful and coward, but he had convinced her of the contrary. A single tear ran down her face, she wiped it off, making sure that no one was keeping tabs on her. Shortly before passing out, he had asked her the question of questions and she didn't even have the opportunity to answer. Jessie squeezed his hand, caressing each of his fingers. She took a deep breath, a sob escaping her mouth. Would he ever recover from this onslaught?

Suddenly, she could feel a gentle squeeze in return. James' fingers twitched. He tried to open his eyes, winked and strained them immediately, the harsh light blinding him. Jessie leaped from her seat. „James! Can you hear me?" she asked him. Her hand wandered up to his face, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. James swallowed hard as a stabbing pain shot through his body. He attempted to sit up, but the ache forced him to lie still and avoid any quick movement. „Shhh, shh," Jessie calmed her friend, „everything's fine," she whispered. James looked around. He recalled yesterday's events. The tireless fight, his boss and fellow operatives on the brink of collapse and his body as target of two lunatic and submissive marionettes in a highly grotesque spectacle of folly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Those weren't tears of desperation, but of joy. James had survived and the sight that was offered to him right now made him blissfully happy. He could see her porcelain face, the sapphire-blue eyes, her coquettish smile. Even tear-stained, covered with soot and cinder, Jessie looked breathtakingly pretty. She seemed a little bit distraught and intimidated, but telling from memories of the past she would soon turn back to her old and confident self. Setbacks and defeats couldn't harm her. She was a tumblr and he wanted to follow suit.

„Jessie," his voice was weak and hardly more than a cawing, „I'm glad you're alive and well, apart from the exertions of the last couple of days". He spotted the countless long and flexible tubes that were connected to bags filled with different liquids. The content dripped consistently down into a fixture that regulated the necessary dose. Jessie grasped his hands, kissing the tips of his fingers. „I was really concerned!" she confessed with an almost reproachful undertone, „after all, you collected a bullet. You could be dead by now, you silly simpleton!". „So, you do care about me?" he teased her, knowing that she would be too proud to admit her preoccupation. „You already cared about me at Maiden's Peak," he joked, doubling over in pain as blood gushed from the wound. „Don't upset yourself!" she comforted.

There was a moment of silence. James breathed heavily, the pang in his chest slowly declining. He turned around to his partner. She smiled to herself, lost in thought.  
„What's up?" he wanted to know. Jessie looked at James and plucked up the courage to give him an appropriate answer. „James?" she gave him a faint smile. „Hmm?" he returned the gesture and moved closer in order to stroke her arm.  
„Yes," she said.  
„Yes to what?" he was slightly confused and not able to perceive what was going on. The medication made him tired and absent-minded.  
„Yes! I do want to marry you! I mean, if you're ready to commit yourself to this relationship," she had finally dared to enunciate it. This had required a major effort, but Jessie was sure that it was the right decision. James had stood up for her. Not only yesterday, but many times before. She could definitely count on him, no matter how dangerous and inescapable the situation appeared. He would never hurt her on purpose, he would never leave her in the lurch to save his own life. He was sincere, honest and loyal. A faithful soul and congenial. Jessie placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

„Are you sure?" he asked her. Even though his right arm was sprained and bandaged, he reached for her cheek and caressed it softly. „I'm not a man of the world, I'm just an ordinary person, without money, without riches who roams all the time. I can't offer you a life in luxury but the same old daily routines with Team Rocket and a talkative cat-Pokémon," he replied.  
„That's all I ever wanted," Jessie laughed and bent over to kiss his lips. „You know, I already said it, but there's always going to be next time. We may not make a lot of money and yes, we're probably as poor as a church mouse, but we've got our freedom and that's what really matters. Double trouble time?" this was a clear reference to his offer back in their hot-air balloon after James had run away from his parents and his dogmatic fiancée. Her lavender-haired friend chuckled. „Sounds great to me, Jessica," he sat up without worrying about his gunshot wound. James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They ended up in a passionate and sensual kiss, without waisting a thought that the nurses and other patients were probably observing them.

* * *

The war was over, Team Rocket had defended their reputation and two of their agents had finally dared to confess their feelings that had merely been a matter of time. Ash and Pikachu were reunited, ready to resume their journey and challenge Lt. Surge to battle. Jessie was willing to forgive her mother and venturing a new beginning. Ther were still a myriad of unanswered questions and Jessie had the urge to learn more about her father. Giovanni was left empty-handed and would tear his hair for not having saved the cassette with Mew's cry, but he would eventually turn back to his desk and make plans to hold sway over the world. Meowth and his female counterpart would spend the rest of his sojourn together and Miyamoto would have plenty of time to coddle her fosterlings. There were gains and losses, life and death, joy and disappointment, but in the end, everybody learned something new and valuable for the future. Friends and family are irreplaceable, love and truth is indispensable.

THE END

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction "Until all eternity". If you'd like to read an epilogue, leave a review. Thanks for your support and encouraging words. It's always a pleasure to entertain my friends and followers. See you soon.**


End file.
